Dimension paralela
by Azaak20
Summary: Naruto despierta en el hospital de Konoha para descubrir que ha viajado a otra dimensión, en la que su familia esta viva. ¿Será capaz de volver a donde pertenece o preferirá vivir la vida que siempre quiso? Al menos él no esta solo... mejor resumen dentro
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Dimensión paralela (no se me ocurría otro título la verdad…)

**Parejas: **Habrá bastantes sorpresas, pero será más adelante.

**Resumen:** Después de su batalla con Sasuke en el valle del fin, Naruto despierta en un hospital para enterarse por Kyuubi que no se encuentra en su dimensión. Se enterará de quienes son su familia y cómo es su vida allí pero ¿será capaz de ocultar quien es verdaderamente? ¿Será capaz de perdonar a su padre por lo que le hizo? ¿Podrá volver algún día al lugar al que pertenece o preferirá quedarse con su nueva familia? Gracias a Kami que alguien le ayudará a sobrellevarlo…

_Pensamientos._

Conversaciones.

**Kyuubi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

- **_¿Por qué llegas tan lejos por mí?_**

- **_¡Porque eres mi amigo, mi primer amigo!_**

- **_¡Entonces romperé esos lazos que nos unen! ¡Chidori!_**

- **_¡Rasengan!_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

_Pi… pi… pi…_

El sonido de un monitor de hospital hizo que se despertara de su sueño.

Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que estaba en el hospital y se dio cuenta que así era. Había una chica pelirroja en la cama de al lado, que no había visto nunca, sin embargo no le dio importancia y siguió examinando la habitación. Extrañamente vio flores en su mesilla y un sillón al lado suyo, como si alguien hubiera pasado la noche velando por él, algo que no podía ser. Nunca nadie se había preocupado por él y mucho menos ahora, -_lo más seguro es que sea por esa chica, o tal vez haya venido Iruka-sensei a verme porque dudo que Ero-sennin o Tsunade-obachan hayan tenido tiempo… ¿Y las flores? Eso es extraño…-._

En ese momento recordó todo lo que había pasado para encontrarse allí, su pelea en el valle del fin con Sasuke. Había tenido que usar el chakra del Kyuubi para poder luchar contra él y él había usado el poder del sello maldito de Orochimaru. Al principio, mientras Sasuke le relataba la fatídica noche de su clan, pensó que el sello lo estaría controlando para irse con la serpiente pero había comprendido que no era así. Él se iba por su propia voluntad, aunque para ello tuviera que darle su vida después, todo por una estúpida venganza sin sentido. Sasuke le había atravesado el pecho con un Chidori, y luego habían enfrentado su Rasengan con su Chidori; después de eso él no podía recordar nada. Supuso que ahora se encontraba en el hospital, seguramente alguien lo había encontrado allí tirado. Apretó sus puños en frustración, no había podido cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Sakura, él no había podido salvar a aquel que consideraba su hermano. Tal vez ahora mismo estuviera en el hospital como él, pero sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo que volviese a irse. Si Sasuke se encontraba en Konoha, impediría que se fuera de nuevo con la serpiente, sino estaba en la aldea iría a buscarlo para traerlo de vuelta. Era una promesa y ese era su nindo.

- **Mocoso –**llamó una voz en su interior-** deja de preocuparte por ese Uchiha, él ha elegido su propio camino.**

- ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? –preguntó intentando obtener una respuesta- él podía haber obtenido toda su fuerza en la aldea. Podía haberme pedido ayuda. Somos un equipo…

- **Erais un equipo gaki **–dijo Kyuubi resaltando lo que eran ahora- **ese muchacho está sediento de poder y no parará hasta que sus metas estén cumplidas. Y después buscará más poder aún.**

- ¿Quieres decir que no va a volver nunca? –preguntó inseguro-.

- **Lo más seguro es que no, pero tal vez haya esperanza para él y se de cuenta del camino que ha decidido tomar y lo cambie. Nunca se sabe gaki.**

- Es raro que me estés consolando, cuando deberías decirme que destruyera la aldea y matara a todos sus habitantes ¿te sientes bien?

- **No demasiado, me encuentro demasiado raro y débil, como si no perteneciera aquí.**

- Tengo hambre –dijo ya sonriendo un poco después de aquellas palabras- creo que me iré a comer algo y después te pasaré un poco de chakra porque lo necesitas. Además quiero saber qué paso con el teme.

Aunque nadie lo sabía, Naruto y Kyuubi se llevaban bastante bien. Kyuubi proporcionaba su chakra cuando Naruto lo necesitaba y curaba la mayor parte de sus heridas. De igual modo, Naruto proporcionaba su chakra al zorro cuando éste lo necesitaba o se sentía demasiado débil. Aunque confiaban el uno en el otro, Kyuubi nunca había contado el por qué había atacado aquel día Konoha, ya llegaría el día en el que tuviese que decirle la verdad a su contenedor.

- **No te voy a negar que eso ayudaría, pero vete a comer fuera no sea que envenenen tu comida. Por supuesto no morirías, no me afectan los venenos pero no quiero que pasemos más tiempo aquí alimentándonos mediante un gotero.**

Naruto tardó varios minutos en quitarse todos los cables que cubrían su cuerpo. Acababa de darse cuenta de que nunca había tenido tantos, _¿acaso estaba tan mal cuando había llegado?_ No. Seguro que Tsunade-obachan le había puesto todo aquello para que no escapara del hospital. Cuando acabó de quitarse todos aquellos viales, catéteres, etc. escuchó un pitido penetrante proveniente del aparato que medía sus constantes. Bufó. Odiaba ese aparato, siempre montaba ese típico escándalo y nunca nadie iba a ver que le pasaba, no entendía para que lo conectaban.

Cogió su ropa y se metió al baño para cambiarse, se encontraba un poco cansado pero estaba seguro que después de unos tazones de ramen se le pasaría. Esperaba no encontrarse con nadie de camino a Ichiraku's, porque estaba seguro que la vieja lo volvería a llevar a rastras. Además también quería saber qué le había ocurrido a Sasuke, porque estaba seguro de que si habían conseguido cogerle lo castigarían por traición.

Escuchaba el ruido de gente en la habitación, pero no le dio importancia. Seguramente la vieja estuviera histérica porque se había ido pero le daba igual, tenía hambre y pensaba ir a Ichiraku's quisiera o no. Si después ella quería que volviese para hacerle una revisión lo haría. Salió del baño y vio gente que no había visto nunca, demasiada en su opinión, tratando de tranquilizar a una mujer pelirroja que discutía con los médicos. Confundido, observó que la vieja no se encontraba en la habitación y decidió poner orden, sobretodo por si despertaban a la chica que también dormía en la habitación.

- ¡Ey! –exclamó, pero nadie se daba cuenta de que estaba allí. Después de intentarlo dos veces más se cansó y gritó- ¡Ey! ¿¡Se puede saber qué están haciendo todos ustedes aquí!? Están en un hospital, no deberían montar tanto escándalo. No se quienes son todos ustedes, pero la vieja se molestará si siguen así, además por si no lo han visto hay una chica durmiendo en la habitación.

- ¿Naruto? –preguntó la mujer pelirroja mirándolo con preocupación- ¿estás bien?

- ¡Y a ti que te importa! –exclamó aún enfadado por aquella situación- díganle a la Hokage que me voy, que estoy bien y que si quiere algo que me busque ¡y tengan consideración con los enfermos! –y dicho esto salió de la habitación dando un portazo-.

Naruto caminó por los pasillos del hospital, enfadado por la situación en la que se encontraba. Había intentado no enfadarse, pero la discusión de gente extraña en su habitación había sido el colmo, sobretodo por la chica que se encontraba allí. Giró una esquina y chocó contra un hombre rubio, de ojos azules que se apresuró en ayudarle.

- Naruto ¿estás bien? –dijo intentando ayudarle a levantarse, sin embargo el chico lo rechazó- debes volver a la habitación ¿te pasa algo?

- ¿¡Pero qué coño le pasa a todo el mundo hoy!? –gritó enfadado mientras se levantaba y miraba al hombre de manera fría- ¡no se quién eres pero déjeme en paz! –y en ese momento apareció en una habitación con una gran jaula, donde un zorro le miraba seriamente- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Kyuubi?

- **Lo primero que te tranquilices estás muy tenso, además tenemos un problema.**

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? –dijo aburrido, cada vez tenían más problemas- ¿van a matarme?

- **¿No te has dado cuenta de con quien has chocado? **–le preguntó, mientras el pequeño rubio negaba-** has chocado con el hombre que me encerró en ti.**

- ¿Con el 4º? –dijo burlón. Solo faltaba que el zorro se hubiese vuelto tonto- te recuerdo que está muerto, recuerda que cada vez que celebraban en la aldea lo que hizo me daban una paliza a mi.

- **Mira gaki, yo no olvido una cara nunca y ese es el 4º así que solo tengo una explicación para lo que está pasando y es que no nos encontramos en nuestro mundo.**

- ¿Nuestro mundo? –preguntó confuso- ¿de qué hablas?

- **Nuestro mundo es solamente una de las millones de dimensiones que existen. Cada vez que alguien toma una decisión, se crean dos dimensiones una con su decisión y otra con la decisión que no ha tomado ¿entiendes?**

- Pues no lo entiendo mucho –reconoció aún más confuso-.

- **Te pongo un ejemplo ¿qué hubiese pasado si yo no hubiese atacado tu aldea aquella noche? Una de las respuestas ya la sabes y es que me encerrarían en ti. Pero eso solo lo hice en tú dimensión por tanto en las otras yo nunca ataqué. **

- ¿Me estás diciendo que donde nos encontramos nunca atacaste Konoha? –preguntó asombrado, mientras intentaba imaginarse su vida allí y pensaba si sus padres estarían vivos-.

- **Efectivamente, sino el Yondaime no estaría vivito y coleando preguntándote si estás bien. Así que ahora le vas a seguir el juego a él y a todos para que no sospechen de nosotros, ya que hemos suplantado la vida del Naruto de aquí. Como ya has hecho gala de tu comportamiento, si te preguntan mucho desmáyate y fingiremos delirios.**

- ¿Pero cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí? –preguntó confuso- no creo que sea tan fácil viajar entre las dimensiones.

- **Tienes razón, nadie puede viajar entre las dimensiones excepto nosotros y los dioses y para eso, nosotros tenemos que ser libres. Pensaré en una forma en la que podamos volver, no te preocupes. Ahora intenta no estropear nada y haz lo que he dicho.**

- Pero tengo hambre –dijo haciendo pucheros, algo que al zorro le desesperaba- y tú necesitas chakra.

- **Haz lo que te digo sino queremos que nos maten** –y después de eso lo expulsó de su mente, apareciendo delante de aquel hombre que aún lo miraba confuso y preocupado-.

- Hijo escúchame –dijo el Yondaime poniéndose a la altura de sus ojos- ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Me reconoces? Soy yo papa…

- ¿Pa… pa? –repitió mientras comenzaba a pensar demasiado rápido, era el hijo del 4º, Kyuubi estaba en su interior… su padre, aquél día, había encerrado a Kyuubi en su interior marcándole para siempre. No pudo soportar más los acontecimientos de aquel día y se desmalló-.

* * *

Despertó de nuevo pero esta vez no quiso abrir los ojos. Había tenido un sueño bastante extraño donde el 4º le decía hijo y se preocupaba por él, además de estar, "supuestamente" en otra dimensión. Quiso volver a dormirse ya que aún estaba un poco cansado, sin embargo se dio cuenta que había gente en la habitación discutiendo. Escuchó con atención, por si la conversación trataba sobre él.

- Dijeron que se encontraban bien y que no había secuelas del ataque –reclamó una voz femenina- mi hijo ha despertado, me ha gritado y no me ha reconocido.

- Kushina-sama, lo sentimos pero no hemos descubierto secuelas después del ataque, tal vez se encontrara desorientado al despertar pero si tiene algún fallo de memoria no será permanente. Sin embargo debemos esperar a que despierten para hacerles algunas pruebas.

- A mi tampoco me ha reconocido cariño –dijo la voz de un hombre preocupado- me ha gritado y cuando le dije que era su padre se desmayó sin más ¿sabe si despertarán pronto doctor?

- Su hijo despertará en poco tiempo Hokage-sama, sin embargo su hija tiene las constantes muy débiles, como si estuviese en coma aunque no lo está. No sabemos cuando despertará.

- ¿Qué ha podido pasarles Minato? –dijo la voz femenina con gran tristeza, como si estuviese a punto de llorar- siempre hay anbus vigilándolos.

- No lo se, por lo que me han dicho hubo una fuerte luz y aparecieron desmayados. Naruto con esas extrañas marcas en las mejillas y Keiko con ese tatuaje en su cuello, espero que ellos puedan explicárnoslo pero estoy preocupado, no tengo ninguna pista para poder investigar el origen de esa luz. No se a lo que nos enfrentamos.

La conversación entre aquella gente seguía pero Naruto dejó de prestar atención, al parecer lo de antes no había sido un sueño y era verdad que se encontraba en otra dimensión siendo su padre el 4º. Aún no podía creerlo y pensó que seguía soñando, que se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha y que cuando despertara las enfermeras lo mirarían con odio, al igual que toda la aldea. Pensó en aquella situación, si de verdad su padre era el 4º Hokage ¿Por qué había sellado al Kyuubi en su interior, haciendo que toda la aldea lo odiara por ello? No tenía ningún sentido. Tal vez su vida en aquel lugar fuera muy diferente a la suya propia, además el no tenía hermanas y por lo que había escuchado de aquella conversación, tenía una llamada Keiko.

Mientras pensaba en todo aquello notó como alguien manipulaba chakra demoníaco, pero ¿cómo era posible? Nadie estaba examinándolo y mucho menos manipulando su chakra por lo que no podía provenir de él. De repente apareció en la habitación en la que se encontraba Kyuubi, que lo miraba bastante ansioso.

- **¿Has notado eso gaki? **–dijo con preocupación y con felicidad, dos emociones extrañas en el bijuu- **¡No estamos solos! ¡Esa chica posee a mi hermano Gobi!**

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? –preguntó confuso ante la exclamación de su demonio- tal vez lo sellaran dentro de ella en esta dimensión ¿deberíamos preocuparnos?

- **¡No lo entiendes! Nosotros no existimos en otras dimensiones, podemos viajar por ellas si estamos liberados, pero no hay más cómo nosotros. Sólo somos 9 sea la dimensión que sea.**

- ¿Quieres decir que esa chica proviene de nuestro mundo? –preguntó con gran interés dejando notar su alegría. Si aquella chica provenía de su mundo, por lo menos no estaría solo al tener que afrontar todo aquello-.

- **Exactamente, pero me preocupa el estado de Gobi. Esa chica está pasándole constantemente chakra para que se recupere por eso no despierta. Debemos pasarle chakra si queremos que vivan.**

- ¿Desde cuando te preocupan tus hermanos? –preguntó con interés, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que le decía Kyuubi-.

- **Desde que puede que tenga las respuestas que necesitamos. Si él está aquí y nosotros también, tal vez mis otros hermanos también se encuentren aquí. Tenemos que planear alguna forma para que podamos pasarle chakra sin que se den cuenta de nosotros.**

- Bien pero lo primero es que te pase chakra a ti –dijo mientras se acercaba al suyo y comenzaba a transmitirle chakra- Tal vez podamos quedarnos solos en algún momento.

Después de pasarle chakra al zorro, Naruto esperó pacientemente hasta que todo el mundo abandonara la habitación. Al principio fueron únicamente los médicos, mientras sus supuestos padres se quedaban allí vigilándolos, como si quisieran asegurarse que no les pasaba nada. Después de un rato, el Yondaime también abandonó la habitación pidiéndole a su esposa que fuera a buscarle en cuanto se despertaran y la mujer se quedó allí, haciendo guardia.

Unas horas después, Naruto se despertó de su siesta ya que se había quedado durmiendo esperando a que todos abandonaran la habitación. No abrió los ojos, por temor a que alguien estuviese allí y empezaran a preguntarle cosas. Además, el zorro y él habían llegado a la conclusión de que debían hablar con la chica para que les ayudase a fingir y obtener las respuestas que necesitaban para poder volver a su realidad. Abriendo un poco los ojos y poniendo sus sentidos al máximo, se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba completamente vacía por lo que se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, observando de manera detenida a la chica que tenía a su lado. Se trataba de una chica aproximadamente de su edad, de pelo largo rojo y de piel blanca. Era bastante guapa en su opinión y su pelo resaltaba bastante. Se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia la cama de la chica, mientras ponía una mano en su estómago para pasarle el chakra necesario pero antes de hacerlo se dio cuenta del extraño tatuaje que poseía en su cuello. La cabeza de un lobo con unos kanjis debajo. Dejó de mirar el extraño tatuaje y comenzó a pasarle el chakra necesario para hacerla despertar. Durante unos minutos, el chakra rojo invadió el cuerpo de la chica y en un momento dejó de brillar. Unos segundos después la chica despertó revelando unos intensos ojos azules, como los suyos pero al no reconocer a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella se incorporó demasiado rápido, haciendo que se llevase las manos a la cabeza, tal vez debido al dolor.

- Espera no quiero hacerte daño –aseguró Naruto, intentando que la chica confiara en él- solo quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Y donde estoy? –preguntó mirando por toda la habitación, intentando reconocer el sitio en el que se encontraba-.

- No se exactamente donde estamos, pero te aseguro que este no es nuestro mundo –le dijo tranquilamente, haciendo que la chica le mirara extrañada- Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki ¿y tú?

- Keiko –respondió tranquilamente, comenzando a confiar en el muchacho- ¿has sido tú quién me ha pasado el chakra?

- Sí –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa- bueno yo y Kyuubi. El zorro notó que tu bijuu estaba bastante débil y decidimos pasaros chakra para que despertaseis.

- Gracias –dijo sinceramente- entonces ¿Sabes cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?

- Esperaba que me lo dijeses tú la verdad –dijo mientras las pocas esperanzas que tenia se fueran- yo solo se que estaba luchando y llegué aquí ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

- Yo… no lo se –dijo bajando la cabeza- no recuerdo nada después de mi entrenamiento.

- ¿Eres de Konoha? –preguntó interesado ya que nunca la había visto-.

- No –dijo rápidamente- soy de Kusagakure, la aldea oculta de la hierba o por lo menos vivo allí ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿es qué no estamos en Kusa?

- No, estamos en Konoha –aseguró mientras la chica abría más los ojos sorprendida y un poco temerosa- pero no te preocupes por nada, recuerda que no nos encontramos en nuestro mundo, y de eso tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estamos en peligro? –preguntó impaciente-.

- Sí y no –dijo mientras la chica le miraba con confusión- se supone que en este mundo tú y yo somos hermanos –dijo mientras la chica se sorprendía aún más- y que somos los hijos del rayo amarillo de Konoha, que es el hombre quien selló al Kyuubi en mi interior ¿sabes quién fue?

- Sí –aseguró la chica sorprendiéndolo a él- él era… -comenzó mordiendo su labio interior y diciendo lo último en voz baja- mi padre.

- Entonces si que lo… ¿¡Qué!? –exclamó de repente el rubio- ¿¡Qué quieres decir!?

- Lo poco que se sobre mi pasado es que mi madre me abandonó en Kusa porque tenía sellado al Gobi –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- más tarde me enteré de que era la hija del rayo amarillo ¿tú entonces eres mi verdadero hermano?

- Yo… -dijo mordiéndose el labio, bastante nervioso- nunca me dijeron quienes eran mis padres, solo que murieron durante el ataque del Kyuubi por tanto no te lo puedo asegurar ¡Pero lo podremos averiguar cuando volvamos! –exclamó alegre ante la perspectiva de tener una hermana-.

- Claro –dijo sonriendo- me alegraría poder salir de esa aldea y tener una familia.

- ¿Vida difícil? –preguntó recordando su propia infancia-.

- Sí –suspiró recordándola- y al parecer tú también.

- Sí, pero no importa –aseguró mientras sonreía para darle ánimos a la chica- ahora debemos actuar normal para averiguar todo tipo de información, pero no debemos mencionar que somos de otro mundo, y mucho menos que somos jinchurikis.

- Tienes razón, seguramente nos matarían –dijo sonriendo- tendremos que averiguar como volver ¿no?

- ¡Por supuesto! –aseguró alegre- ¡y lo haremos juntos! –y en ese momento entró a la habitación un hombre rubio de ojos azules, acompañado de una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes y de un hombre que debía ser un médico del hospital-.

- Veo que ya estáis despiertos ¿no? –dijo el Yondaime alegre- me alegra que estéis bien los dos.

- Hai señor –dijo la chica ignorando que esas dos personas eran sus padres- ¿podemos ayudarles en algo?

- Keiko –dijo la mujer acercándose a la chica- ¿me reconoces?

- Disculpe, pero no –dijo un poco confusa ante esa pregunta- ¿debería hacerlo?

- ¿Y tú Naruto? –preguntó esperanzado el Yondaime- ¿sabes quienes somos?

- Bueno tú eres el Yondaime –aseguró el chico- pero no se mucho más, en cuanto a la mujer que le acompaña… no la he visto nunca.

- Entiendo –dijo el rubio mayor con tristeza, mientras la mujer sollozaba- ¿y vosotros sabéis quienes sois?

- Yo me llamo Keiko –dijo la chica con una sonrisa- soy una ninja de Kusa.

- Y yo Naruto –dijo sonriendo también- un ninja de Konoha.

- Keiko –dijo el Yondaime cada vez más asustado- tú no eres una ninja de Kusa, eres de Konoha pero sobretodo eres una aprendiz de ninja médico, ni siquiera vas a misiones –dijo mientras la chica abría los ojos debido a la sorpresa- y tu Naruto –dijo mirando al chico- tú ni siquiera eres ninja…

- ¿¡Qué!? –gritaron los dos sorprendidos, mirándose confusos mientras sus padres se entristecían debido a la pérdida de memoria de sus hijos y el médico los miraba con interés-.

………............

Después de unos largos minutos, el doctor que llevaba el caso de sus hijos salió de la habitación con los resultados de las pruebas que les había estado realizando. Tanto Minato como Kushina deseaban poder llevarse a sus hijos a casa, además Minato había decidido coger el día libre para poder estar con ellos e intentar averiguar qué es lo que les había pasado. No lo decían pero ambos estaban preocupados de que los agresores de sus hijos volviesen para matarlos.

- Bien, está claro que sus hijos han perdido completamente la memoria –dijo el médico fuera de la habitación de los muchachos- incluso parece ser que les fueron inculcados otro tipo de recuerdos por tanto no se sorprendan si dicen alguna cosa extraña. Creemos que en unas semanas recuperaran completamente la memoria, pero ya pueden llevárselos a casa –dijo mientras los otros dos asentían con la cabeza-.

- ¿Debemos hacer algo doctor? –preguntó Kushina deseando poder hacer algo por sus hijos- ¿Hay algo que nosotros podamos hacer?

- Sí, muéstrenles de nuevo los lugares y las personas conocidas para ellos pero no los presionen mucho porque los puede llevar a un estrés mental –explicó tranquilamente- si quieren también pueden preguntarles sobre los recuerdos que tienen, podrían saber algo sobre las personas que les hicieron eso. Pueden llevarlos a casa cuando quieran.

- Muy bien doctor, gracias por todo –agradeció el Yondaime mientras veía alejarse al doctor- bueno Kushina creo que es mejor que recojamos a los chicos e intentemos llevarlo lo mejor posible.

- Hai –asintió la pelirroja- y en cuanto sepamos quienes fueron los que les hicieron esto a nuestros hijos, los mataré.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, Minato y Kushina vieron como sus dos hijos charlaban animadamente sobre sus gustos, tal vez intentando conocerse de nuevo ya que ambos no se reconocían como hermanos. Al entrar, vieron como los dos los miraban con extrañeza al no reconocerlos como sus progenitores, algo que les hizo sentirse tristes. Quien quiera que les hiciera eso, pagaría por lo que había hecho.

- Bueno chicos –dijo el Yondaime intentando animar a sus hijos- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos todos para casa?

- ¿A casa? –preguntó la chica con confusión- ¿tenemos una casa?

- ¡Claro que sí hija! –exclamó Kushina con una sonrisa- somos una familia, no sois huérfanos ¿sabéis? –aseguró mientras los chicos miraban hacia otro lado, tristes.

- Bueno –dijo el Yondaime al notar la mirada de dolor y tristeza que había en los ojos de ambos chicos- es mejor que recojáis y nos vayamos todos.

Mientras los chicos recogían sus pertenencias, desconocidas para ellos, no les dirigieron la mirada a ninguno de sus padres ya que cada uno recordaba cómo había sido su infancia. Ninguno de los dos replicaron ante lo que les había dicho la pelirroja, ya que sabían que había sido una broma pero eso no impidió que se sintieran heridos antes aquellas palabras.

Durante el camino hacia su casa, Keiko observaba la aldea con interés aunque aún se negaba a hablar. Mientras tanto, Naruto miraba con una sonrisa como la chica se sorprendía ante todo lo que veía, tal vez debido a que su aldea no era tan grande como Konoha. Unos minutos después, llegaron ante una casa bastante grande, con un gran jardín y un pequeño símbolo en la entrada; un remolino. Mientras ambos chicos observaban la casa, Minato y Kushina se adelantaron a la puerta de la casa pero al darse cuenta de que sus hijos miraban la casa asombrados, no pudieron evitar una pequeña sonrisa y decidieron guiarles hacia el interior. Pero antes de entrar por aquella puerta, los dos adultos dijeron las 3 palabras que hicieron que tanto Naruto como Keiko se sintieran, por primera vez, contentos de tener una familia.

- Chicos –dijo el Yondaime con alegría- bienvenidos a casa.

* * *

Bueno este es mi primer intento de fic, así que me disculpo por los errores de ortografía y de coherencia, de todas formas espero que os guste. Me he decidido por uno sobre Naruto y Minato porque creo que hay pocos fics sobre ellos, y muchos son one-shot. Además quise probar algo nuevo.

Espero poder ir actualizando regularmente, intentaré sacar tiempo siempre que pueda ya que el trabajo y los exámenes quitan bastante tiempo.

Cuídense!! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **Dimensión paralela (no se me ocurría otro título la verdad…)

**Parejas: **Habrá bastantes sorpresas, pero será más adelante.

**Resumen:** Después de su batalla con Sasuke en el valle del fin, Naruto despierta en un hospital para enterarse por Kyuubi que no se encuentra en su dimensión. Se enterará de quienes son su familia y cómo es su vida allí pero ¿será capaz de ocultar quien es verdaderamente? ¿Será capaz de perdonar a su padre por lo que le hizo? ¿Podrá volver algún día al lugar al que pertenece o preferirá quedarse con su nueva familia? Gracias a Kami que alguien le ayudará a sobrellevarlo…

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sempai.**_

_Pensamientos._

Conversaciones.

**Kyuubi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Naruto y Keiko entraron a la casa con algo de timidez, ya que aquello era nuevo para ellos. Sus padres los dirigieron hacia la sala, para poder hablar con ellos y explicarles las cosas que debían de saber para que no se asustaran. Vieron que la casa era bastante grande y poseía colores alegres; además había muchas fotos de ellos, de sus padres y de un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes que, seguramente fuera familiar de ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, los cuatro se sentaron y apareció una mujer llamada Akumi, que era una de las sirvientas de la casa. Pidieron unas bebidas y algo para picar. Después de unos minutos en silencio, la chica les llevó lo que le habían pedido y se fue. En ese momento comenzó la conversación.

Bueno chicos, esta es vuestra casa –dijo el Yondaime con una sonrisa- espero que os guste. Después os enseñaremos el resto y vuestras habitaciones.

Hai, la casa tiene colores alegres –dijo la chica con una sonrisa, mientras los adultos la imitaban-.

¿Queréis saber algo sobre nosotros o tenéis alguna pregunta que queráis hacernos? –preguntó Kushina con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-.

Um ¿quién es el chico pelirrojo de las fotos? –preguntó Naruto que aún seguía observando las fotos. Le parecía raro ver fotos en las que se encontraba él con una familia cuando era huérfano-.

Es vuestro hermano mayor Reiji –dijo el rubio mientras los chicos se sorprendían- ahora esta en una misión por lo que llegará esta noche. No sabe nada sobre vuestro accidente por lo que no toméis en cuenta lo que os diga.

¿Entonces él es ninja? –preguntó Naruto sorprendido. Después de saber que en aquel lugar no era ninja y que su hermana era una enfermera de hospital no esperaba que nadie lo fuera-.

Hai, vuestro hermano fue el único que quiso ser ninja –dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa ¿triste? No podía asegurarlo-.

¿Cómo es? –preguntó la chica con curiosidad- es decir… su personalidad y esas cosas.

Pues… -comenzó diciendo el Yondaime mirando a su esposa- es… un buen ninja supongo. Quiere ser Hokage y… bueno ya lo conoceréis cuando llegue –terminó un poco nervioso-.

Vale –dijo la chica un poco confusa por la información-.

¿Nosotros somos arrogantes y nos creemos superiores? –preguntó de repente el rubio que seguía mirando las fotos, sorprendiendo a todos-.

¿Por qué lo preguntas hijo? –preguntó curiosa la pelirroja mientras su marido también le observaba-.

Por las fotos –dijo simplemente el rubio causando confusión en todos- tanto Reiji como yo poseemos una mirada de arrogancia y de superioridad, además también puedo ver rivalidad y celos. Kei-chan sin embargo posee una mirada tímida y no mira nunca a la cámara por lo que no parece tener confianza en sí misma y creo que se siente inferior a nosotros –aquella forma de ser le recordaba exactamente a la de Hinata de su mundo y se preguntó cómo sería ella en aquel lugar-.

Bueno –dijo el Yondaime claramente sorprendido- yo no puedo decir cómo sois realmente, ni qué pensáis realmente… para nosotros todos sois buenos hijos.

Oh, no me gusta la gente que se cree superior a los demás –dijo el rubio sin pensar, sorprendiendo a los adultos- creo que eso va a cambiar.

Sí y de débil nada –dijo la pelirroja también sorprendida por su personalidad en aquel lugar- también va a cambiar eso.

Ya bueno –dijo la pelirroja sorprendida por la actitud de sus hijos- ¿podemos preguntaros algo?

Claro –dijo la chica mientras prestaba atención a los adultos- ¿de qué se trata?

Queríamos preguntaros qué es lo que recordáis sobre vosotros –dijo el Yondaime mientras los chicos se miraban entre ellos- para saber si podemos averiguar algo sobre vuestros atacantes, además de para poder ayudaros a recordar.

Yo recuerdo ser una ninja de Kusagakure –comenzó diciendo la pelirroja- me encontraba en un equipo y éramos chunnin, los primeros de nuestra promoción. Mis compañeros se llamaban Karin y Sora y mi sensei era Souta. Karin era una experta rastreadora, además de poder reponer el chakra de los demás y Sora era muy bueno en taijutsu y ninjutsu. Yo prefería usar Genjutsu o mis espadas, aunque también uso ninjutsu. Éramos un equipo muy completo –recordó con una sonrisa- y me llevaba bastante bien con ellos. En cuanto a familia… no tengo –dijo mientras los adultos se sorprendían- he sido huérfana toda mi vida. Al principio fui cuidada por una mujer llamada Mei pero murió y bueno… desde aquel día vivo por mi cuenta. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba entrenando…

Tus recuerdos son bastante distintos a la realidad –dijo el Yondaime sorprendido por aquella información- tal vez quienes os atacaron fueran ninjas de Kusa y por eso crees que eres de allí. Investigaré sobre ello. Naruto ¿Qué recuerdas tú? –preguntó a su hijo, pensando en la información que estaba recibiendo-.

Bueno yo soy un ninja de Konoha –comenzó intentando no dar mucha información, tal y como había hecho su hermana- y mi equipo se formaba de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno. Nuestro sensei era Kakashi y siempre llega tarde, poniendo una patética escusa para que le perdonemos. También fui entrenado por Ero-sennin durante un mes, porque Kakashi prefería entrenar al teme. También soy huérfano y vivo por mi cuenta desde los 4 años, aunque Sandaime-jiji cuidó muy bien de mí. Lo último que recuerdo es la traición de Sasuke para irse con la serpiente bastarda y que yo luchaba contra él.

Todo eso también es bastante raro –dijo el Yondaime sorprendido- Kakashi no es sensei de ningún equipo, es Anbu y nunca llega tarde a ninguna cita, además Sakura no es tampoco ninja y Sasuke adora Konoha. Por cierto… ¿Quiénes son Ero-sennin y la serpiente bastarda? –preguntó con curiosidad-.

Ero-sennin es Jiraiya y le llamo así porque es un pervertido y la serpiente bastarda es Orochimaru.

Eso tiene sentido –dijo la pelirroja mirando a su marido, que asentía ante lo que le había dicho- ¿Hay algo más que recordéis?

No –dijo la chica un poco cansada de tanto interrogatorio- ¿podríamos ver la casa?

Sí claro –dijo la mujer levantándose rápidamente, con una gran sonrisa, mientras su marido la imitaba- vamos a enseñaros todo, haber si podéis recordar algo.

Después de aquella conversación, Minato y Kushina enseñaron el resto de la casa a sus hijos. Empezaron por la cocina mientras les presentaban a cada una de las sirvientas, después se dirigieron a las salas, el dojo, el campo de entrenamiento, el jardín, los despachos (a los cuales no debían entrar), la biblioteca, los baños y por último las habitaciones. La primera habitación que vieron fue la de Kei; era una habitación bastante grande, de color azul claro y con una cama con dibujos de lobos. También había un gran estante con bastantes libros sobre medicina, jardinería, etc. y poseía un baño propio. Durante unos minutos, la chica observó lo que a partir de ahora sería su habitación y miró los distintos libros que la decoraban, aunque no había ninguno que le interesara principalmente.

Después se dirigieron a la habitación de Naruto y también éste quedó sorprendido. Su habitación era también grande y, al igual que el de su hermana, poseía un baño propio. Predominaba el color naranja en ella y su cama, en vez de dibujos de lobos, tenía dibujo de zorros. La habitación estaba llena de juegos, música y algún que otro instrumento. Al parecer el Naruto de aquí no le interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con el mundo de los ninjas, para disgusto del rubio. Unos minutos después, tanto Minato como Kushina abandonaron la habitación para dejarles unos minutos a solas, quedándose ellos solos para hablar de todo lo que les estaba ocurriendo.

¿Qué piensas de todo esto? –preguntó Naruto con interés, intentando pensar en lo que haría ahora-.

No lo se, todo esto es nuevo para mí. Nunca me ha interesado la medicina y no creo que empiece ahora a interesarme ¿tú que piensas?

También es todo nuevo para mí. Esta claro que al Naruto de aquí no le interesa nada ser ninja por lo que será difícil que entrenemos e investiguemos sin llamar la atención. Tenemos que pensar en algo.

Supongo –contestó la chica mientras se sentaba en el suelo, apoyándose en la cama de su hermano- será bastante difícil no llamar la atención. Estoy segura de que nos vigilarán a partir de ahora, así que habrá que despistar a los anbus que nos vigilan.

¿Tienes alguna idea? –preguntó pensando en lo que podrían hacer- porque a mí no se me ocurre nada.

Puedo introducirlos en un Genjutsu durante algunas horas, para que crean que estamos charlando o paseando pero no lo podré mantener durante mucho tiempo y mi rendimiento bajará en unas horas.

¿Cuánto tiempo puedes mantenerlo? –preguntó el chico interesado-.

Unas dos horas si estamos entrenando –contestó un poco pensativa- si lo que estamos haciendo es investigar, tal vez pueda llegar a mantenerlo durante unas tres horas y media.

¿Notarán que están dentro de un Genjutsu?

Puede ser, aunque jugamos con la ventaja de que no saben que puedo crearlos. Además es bastante difícil salir de mis genjutsus, y si nos descubren pues ya pensaremos en algo, no te preocupes.

Está bien, no nos queda otra opción –dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de ella, un poco cansado de todo aquello- debemos empezar cuanto antes.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo la chica mirándolo un poco nerviosa-.

Claro, adelante.

¿Qué pasa si nos acabamos acostumbrando a todo esto? ¿Seremos capaces de seguir con todo esto?

También he pensado en ello –dijo suspirando intranquilo- nunca he tenido una familia y sé que no es difícil acostumbrarse a todo esto, pero descubrirán que poseemos conocimientos que antes no teníamos y podrían llegar a descubrir lo que somos en realidad, entonces estaríamos en verdadero peligro.

Será difícil volver a nuestra realidad si nos acostumbramos a todo esto. Creo que no soportaría de nuevo la soledad y el odio.

Podemos estar juntos –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa- puedes venir a mi aldea y ser ninja de Konoha y aunque no fuéramos hermanos de sangre, para mí seguirías siendo mi hermana.

Eso… estaría bien –dijo con una sonrisa- ¿crees que podré quedarme en Konoha?

¡Claro que sí! Tsunade-obachan te dejará y además estoy seguro de que podremos vivir juntos.

Entonces haremos una promesa –dijo la chica mientras Naruto la miraba con curiosidad- pase lo que pase estaremos juntos ¿vale?

Claro –dijo con una gran sonrisa- es una promesa y yo nunca rompo ninguna, es mi nindo.

Después de aquello siguieron hablando sobre cosas que les había ocurrido y sobre la gente que conocían. Keiko le habló sobre Kusagakure, sus bosques y su gente mientras que Naruto también le habló sobre sus amigos, Konoha y su gente. Estuvieron toda la tarde hablando cuando en ese momento entró a la habitación su padre diciéndoles que Reiji había llegado y que la cena estaba lista. Ambos chicos siguieron a su padre hasta el comedor y allí vieron a Reiji que los miraba de forma confusa. Al principio Naruto estaba dispuesto a ir a presentarse pero al ver la mirada de odio que reflejaban los ojos de su "supuesto" hermano, decidió que lo mejor era que hablase él primero.

Bueno chicos –comenzó el Yondaime con una gran sonrisa- este es Reiji, es vuestro hermano mayor. Ya le he explicado lo que os ha pasado así que él también os ayudará a que recuperéis todos vuestros recuerdos.

_No creo que este muy contento con ello –_pensó el rubio al ver la mirada del chico-.

Tienes razón papa no quiero que mis hermanitos no recuerden todo lo que hemos vivido y mucho menos que estén desprotegidos –dijo con una sonrisa falsa, mientras su padre le miraba sonriendo sin darse cuenta-.

Cualquier cosa que queráis saber se la podéis preguntar también, estoy seguro que en unas pocas semanas volveréis a la normalidad. Ahora vamos a cenar antes de que vuestra madre nos grite.

Después de la cena, tanto Naruto como Keiko decidieron irse a dormir para pensar en todo lo que les había pasado. Durante la cena, Reiji les había comentado que al día siguiente habían quedado todos los amigos para pasar el día en el campo y por tanto habían decidido dejar la investigación para otro día. Una vez que Naruto llegó a su habitación, se tumbó en la cama y pensó en todo lo que había visto. Tenía claro que aquello no se trataba de un sueño, ya que Kyuubi no le engañaría con algo así y que Keiko también era una jinchuriki como él. Habían descubierto que eran hermanos (por lo menos en aquel sitio), su hermano mayor les despreciaba y los consideraba inferiores a él, y eran los hijos del Yondaime. _Yondaime… Minato Namikaze… -_pensó Naruto deteniéndose ante aquel concepto-_ aún me es difícil asimilar que él es mi padre. Kei-chan dijo que de donde provenía él era su padre pero si resulta que también es el mío… ¿por qué me hizo algo así? ¿Por qué sellar el Kyuubi en mí para darme la vida que me dio? Podía haberse asegurado que mis condiciones de vida serían mejores pero… pero no lo hizo… Tal vez no es su culpa, él confió en que la aldea vería más allá pero como me dijo Sarutobi-jiji una vez "no es lo mismo aceptar que la aceptación". Supongo que la gente aceptó ese hecho, pero nunca me acepto a mí… Pero ¿qué pasa con Kei-chan? Si es verdad que es mi hermana ¿por qué se la llevaron de mi lado? ¿Para convertirla en una jinchuriki? ¿Un arma? ¿Qué paso con mi madre? Kei-chan dijo que su madre la abandonó en Kusa por ser jinchuriki… ¿También Reiji existe en mi mundo? ¿Nuestra madre está viva en algún lugar y nos abandonó por ser algo que no escogimos? Son demasiadas preguntas... todas sin respuestas… estoy cansado de todo… la gente cree que soy un idiota, un bromista… todo mentiras. Una máscara que cree para intentar integrarme, para protegerme de todos, incluso de mí mismo… una máscara que se rompe… aquí es tan fácil ser natural, ser yo mismo… sé que cuando vuelva no volveré a ser el mismo y que mi máscara quedará finalmente destruida. Yo solo quiero ser aceptado… _-y con estos pensamientos quedó finalmente dormido-.

Al día siguiente su madre lo despertó para darse cuenta de que, como de costumbre, se había enredado con las sábanas. En un principio, cuando notó que alguien intentaba despertarlo, se puso en guardia ya que no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí y solo consiguió caerse de la cama. Su madre se había reído de él, diciéndole que no recordaba que se moviera tanto y mucho menos que acabara por atarse a sí mismo con las sábanas. Soltó un gruñido de frustración mientras intentaba desenredarse y su madre seguía mirándolo con una gran sonrisa, al parecer intentando no reírse de aquella escena. Cuando se levantó del suelo, su madre le recordó lo que su hermano mayor había dicho ayer. Hoy se reunían con sus amigos para pasar el día en el campo. Al principio a su padre no le había hecho mucha gracia ya que aún estaba preocupado por los acontecimientos recientes, pero su madre le había hecho cambiar de opinión cuando le había dicho que era lo mejor para que recuperaran su memoria lo antes posible, además irían un par de anbus a vigilarlos y cada uno llevaría uno de sus kunais especiales, por si ocurriera algo.

Durante el desayuno Naruto decidió no involucrarse en ninguna conversación ya que estaba pensando cómo serían sus amigos en aquel lugar. Tal vez todos tuvieran la misma personalidad o puede que todos fueran diferentes. Su padre hacía rato que se había ido a cumplir con su deber como Hokage y su madre les decía que tuvieran cuidado y le pedía a Reiji que cuidara de ellos. Resopló. Como si él necesitara ser cuidado por alguien.

Una vez que terminaron, los tres salieron de la casa y siguieron a su hermano mayor hacia el lugar en el que todos les esperaban. Iban los tres en silencio ya que ninguno tenía nada que decir. Keiko iba al lado de Naruto y ambos un poco por detrás de su hermano Reiji, que no se preocupaba en volverse para ver si los seguían. Naruto se dio cuenta de que dos anbus los seguían, al parecer su padre había cumplido su promesa y estaba seguro de que los iban a vigilar estrechamente. En un momento dado, Reiji paró su caminata y se volvió hacia sus hermanos.

Estamos a punto de llegar –dijo simplemente mientras suspiraba- todo esto me parece un poco raro pero os presentaré a nuestros amigos. Ellos no saben que… bueno… que habéis perdido la memoria así que… no os preocupéis si se comportan como si nada.

No te preocupes –dijo Keiko con una sonrisa- creo que ya no hay nada que me pueda sorprender después de lo que pasé ayer.

Puede que te sorprendas… -suspiró mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz- mirad, somos los hijos del "Yondaime" así que… somos bastante populares. Lo comprenderéis cuando lleguemos.

Extrañados por sus palabras, caminaron durante unos minutos más hasta que Naruto pudo reconocer las figuras de sus amigos que les saludaban. Durante unos minutos, le pareció estar en su propio mundo, con sus propios amigos y eso hizo que se alegrara inmensamente. Una vez que llegaron hasta allí, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su mundo y que todo iba a ser bastante distinto a como recordaba.

Reiji-kun, Naruto-kun me alegra tanto que hayáis venido –dijo Ino cogiéndolos de los brazos mientras a Naruto le daba un escalofrío-.

Basta Ino tengo algo que decirles a todos… -comenzó Reiji antes de que una chica pelirrosa le cortara y comenzara una discusión entre todos-.

Ino-cerda quita tus manos de mi Naruto-kun –dijo mientras arrastraba al chico rubio que la miraba incrédulo-.

Eso Ino-baka quita tus manos de mi Reiji-kun –dijo Tenten mientras tiraba del brazo de Reiji-.

Frente de marquesina ¿desde cuándo es tu Naruto-kun? ¿Y desde cuando es tu Reiji-kun marimacho? –preguntó enfrentándose a las dos chicas que comenzaron a discutir enseguida-.

Las chicas son tan problemáticas –dijo Shikamaru suspirando-.

Tal vez –contestó Chouji mientras miraba a Ino-.

Está claro que son todas unas idiotas –dijo Kiba mientras se acercaba a Keiko- por eso me gustas tanto Kei, tu eres especial.

Quita las manos de mi novia perro –dijo Sasuke apareciendo de repente-.

¡Sasuke-kun! –gritaron Ino y Sakura en cuanto vieron al chico- ¡estás aquí!

Ya veremos cuanto duras con ella imbécil, en cuanto se de cuenta de cómo eres y como soy yo no dudará en dejarte por mi –le gritó Kiba mientras se encaraba con el Uchiha-.

A ti lo que te molesta es que me haya elegido a mi chucho –le contestó enfadado mientras se acercaba a Keiko, que se escondía detrás de Naruto- y nunca lo vas a superar.

Estoy completamente rodeado de idiotas –dijo Hinata suspirando-.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo Hinata-sama –dijo Neji también mirando el espectáculo, mientras veía como Shino asentía dándoles la razón-.

Sakura-chan nunca se fijara en mí –dijo Lee con lágrimas al estilo anime- ¡pero eso no significa que me rendiré! ¡Algún día tendré su amor!-.

¡Basta! –gritó Reiji bastante molesto de que no le dejaran hablar, mientras veía como Naruto miraba la escena incrédulo y Keiko se escondía detrás de él. Normalmente nunca defendía a sus hermanos, pero cuando vio la cara asustada de su hermana y que Naruto estaba delante de ella dándole protección se dio cuenta de que debía hacer algo. En ese momento todos callaron- ¿¡Es qué no os dais cuenta de nada!? ¡Estáis asustando a mi hermana!

¿Te pasa algo Kei-chan? –preguntó preocupado intentando acercarse a ella antes de que el pelirrojo le cortara-.

Si Uchiha le pasa algo –exclamó intentando tranquilizarse- y te agradecería que no te acercaras a ella hasta que… -pero en ese momento el Uchiha le interrumpió-.

¿¡Quién te crees que eres Namikaze para decirme que no me acerque a ella!? ¡No te has preocupado en la vida y ahora…! –pero el Uchiha también se vio interrumpido por un pelirrojo completamente molesto-.

¡Que te calles Sasuke! –le gritó furioso mientras le cogía del brazo. Todo el mundo sabía que Reiji y Sasuke eran rivales, pero nunca los habían visto discutir de aquella manera- ¡No es tu novia porque no te recuerda! ¡Ni Naruto ni Keiko os recuerdan a ninguno de vosotros! –gritó dirigiéndose a todos ahora- ¡Ahora mismo ellos solo están viendo a un grupo de desconocidos gritar una tontería tras otra! ¡Así que ahora vais a dejar que hable antes de que decida irme a casa con mis hermanos! ¿Entendido? –terminó mientras todos asentían en silencio, incrédulos-.

Cuando habían llegado y Ino se había abalanzado hacia él, Naruto se dio cuenta de que las cosas iban a ser bastante distintas a como las recordaba. Había visto una discusión entre Ino, Sakura y Tenten sobre a quién le pertenecía su amor y el de su hermano. También había visto como Kiba y Sasuke discutían sobre el amor de su hermana y de cómo el Uchiha aseguraba que era el novio de ella. Había comprobado también que Shikamaru, Neji, Lee y Shino parecían ser los mismos, aunque todavía no estaba muy seguro. También había visto como Chouji miraba a Ino como si le dolieran sus palabras, por lo que dedujo que estaba enamorado de ella y eso era algo que no recordaba. Y al parecer Hinata tenía más confianza en sí misma en este lugar y no era una fangirl estúpida, algo que agradeció bastante. De repente había notado como su hermana se escondía detrás de él y cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos pudo notar que realmente estaba aterrada ante lo que veía. En ese momento se golpeó mentalmente en la cabeza por ser un idiota, él preocupándose de como de distintos se veían sus amigos aquí y no había caído en cómo se podría sentir ella en aquel lugar sobretodo después de que dos tíos comenzaran a discutir sobre a quien le pertenecía. Instintivamente se puso delante de ella para protegerla y justamente cuando iba a gritar para que todos se callaran, Reiji gritó para que lo hicieran. Realmente le había sorprendido que su hermano los defendiera ya que durante la cena de ayer se había limitado a ignorarlos pero tal vez era solamente una fachada y en realidad sí que se preocupara por ellos. Decidió que lo mejor era que él llevara la conversación para no levantar sospechas.

Bien –dijo Reiji tranquilizándose, mientras todos le observaban en silencio- empezaré por el principio. Hace uno días Naruto y Keiko sufrieron un ataque que les hizo perder la memoria y tener otros recuerdos así que, realmente, no se si os recuerdan del todo. Yo me enteré de todo esto ayer por la noche, cuando llegué de la misión así que les dije que hoy habíamos quedado todos para ir a comer al campo. A nuestro padre no le pareció una buena idea, pero se dio cuenta de que lo mejor para recuperar la memoria era que os vieran a todos e intentar reconoceros. Así que lo mejor es que os presentéis ¿vale? –dijo mientras se ponía al lado de sus hermanos, que asentían contentos-.

Yo me llamo Ino Yamanaka –dijo la rubia de ojos azules mientras saludaba a los chicos- sentimos todo el jaleo que hemos montado, en realidad siempre lo hacemos.

Yo soy Sakura Haruno –dijo la pelirrosa de ojos verdes con una sonrisa- y al igual que Ino también lo siento.

Yo soy Tenten Ama –dijo la morena con moñitos, de ojos marrones- también pido disculpas.

Shikamaru Nara –dijo el chico de la coleta en forma de piña-.

Chouji Akimichi –dijo el chico rellenito, mientras comía una bolsa de patatas fritas-.

Rock Lee –dijo el chico de las cejas grandes y el pelo negro en forma de tazón-.

Hinata Hyuuga –dijo la chica de ojos blancos, de pelo negro-azulado con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que hizo que Naruto se ruborizara un poco-.

Neji Hyuuga –dijo el chico de cabello marrón largo, de ojos blancos-.

Shino Aburame –dijo el chico de gafas oscuras, con un abrigo que casi le tapaba el rostro-.

Sasuke Uchiha –dijo el chico de pelo azabache y ojos negros sonriendo, lo que hizo que a Naruto le diera un escalofrío-.

Kiba Inuzuka y éste es Akamaru –dijo el chico de aspecto salvaje, señalando un pequeño cachorro blanco encima de su cabeza que ladró al oír su nombre-.

Un placer conoceros a todos –dijo Keiko con una sonrisa que hizo ruborizar al Uchiha y al Inuzuka, algo que notó Naruto y que no le hizo ninguna gracia-.

Sí, un placer –dijo el rubio también con una sonrisa sincera que hizo ruborizar a la pelirrosa y a la rubia-.

Bien pues una vez que nos hemos presentado todos y que terminaron los acosos por parte de todos –dijo Reiji mirando a las chicas y a los dos chicos que seguían mirando a Keiko- ya podemos irnos a disfrutar de nuestro día de vacaciones.

Y en ese momento todos dieron un grito de alegría y juntos se dirigieron a pasar uno de los mejores (y más raros) días que habían pasado nunca.

Bueno este es el fin del capítulo 2. Gracias a mari8876 y Hime-Sora que me han escrito para continuar con este fic, y a las personas que los han leído y le han dado una oportunidad espero no defraudaros ^^

Espero poder poner el siguiente capitulo mucho antes de lo que he tardado con éste, pero como la Ley de Murphy está ahí seguramente tenga algo que hacer que me impida escribirlo pronto…


	3. Capítulo 3

**Título: **Dimensión paralela (no se me ocurría otro título la verdad…)

**Parejas: **Habrá bastantes sorpresas, pero será más adelante.

**Resumen:** Después de su batalla con Sasuke en el valle del fin, Naruto despierta en un hospital para enterarse por Kyuubi que no se encuentra en su dimensión. Se enterará de quienes son su familia y cómo es su vida allí pero ¿será capaz de ocultar quien es verdaderamente? ¿Será capaz de perdonar a su padre por lo que le hizo? ¿Podrá volver algún día al lugar al que pertenece o preferirá quedarse con su nueva familia? Gracias a Kami que alguien le ayudará a sobrellevarlo…

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sempai.**_

_Pensamientos._

Conversaciones.

**Kyuubi.**

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 3**

Naruto se encontraba tumbado sobre su cama con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El día de hoy había sido uno de los mejores que había pasado en su vida, aunque tenía que reconocer que también había sido uno de los más extraños… estaba claro que su vida había dado un giro de 180º.

Mirando hacia nada en particular, comenzó a recordar como había empezado aquel día. Después de que sus amigos volvieran a presentarse, se dirigieron a un claro por el que pasaba el río y muchos de ellos aprovecharon para darse un chapuzón, sin embargo él y Keiko habían decidido no unirse ya que se habían puesto maquillaje sobre sus marcas y si sus amigos las descubrían entonces serían bombardeados a preguntas incomodas.

Recordó como de distintos se comportaban sus amigos aquí. Neji y Sasuke disfrutaban y reían como cualquier chico de su edad, Shino hablaba y socializaba más con la gente, Shikamaru parecía ser más activo a la hora de realizar cualquier actividad que requiriese un esfuerzo físico y Hinata no era tímida y hablaba con todo el mundo sin ponerse roja. Darse cuenta de aquellos detalles le hizo pensar en sus "verdaderos amigos". Los echaba de menos, bueno… se alegraba de que ahora Sakura no le golpease constantemente, pero eso era mucho mejor que ser acosado constantemente. Ahora entendía como se sentía Sasuke en la Academia.

Se daba cuenta de que muchos habían cambiado su personalidad bastante, mientras otros parecían ser los mismos. Sobretodo le había llamado la atención el carácter de Neji, Sasuke y Hinata. Ellos tres se comportaban de una manera totalmente contraria a los de su mundo. Sasuke era completamente feliz, un poco arrogante pero por lo menos no era un emo melancólico. Hinata tenía mucha más confianza en sí misma, no se avergonzaba ni se desmayaba ni se ponía roja en su presencia y cuando le hacían un cumplido no se quedaba paralizada y Neji no era un tipo frío sin sentimientos e indiferente a todo el mundo.

Otros apenas habían cambiado, Shikamaru seguía siendo vago pero no todo le parecía problemático, Shino seguía siendo observador pero no tan silencioso y socializaba más, Kiba era todavía más arrogante (si eso podía ser) y se dedicaba a dejar claro que él era el "macho alfa" pero al parecer sabía cuando debía callar y cuando había perdido una pelea, Chouji al parecer se cuidaba más y no comía a todas horas, Ino se preocupaba más por su formación de ninja (aunque eso no le impedía ser una fangirl de él, Sasuke y Reiji). En cuanto a Sakura, Lee y Tenten… bueno, en este mundo no eran ninjas pero también parecían felices. Sakura trabajaba en el hospital con su hermana y parecía soñar que un día vendría su príncipe azul a salvarla de algún peligro, le declararía su amor y se casarían. Después de eso entendió a la perfección el por qué no era una shinobi. Tenten trabajaba con su padre y había elegido el negocio familiar a la vida shinobi. Aunque seguía siendo la misma y la admiración por las armas no había disminuido, también parecía que se había convertido en una fangirl con Reiji y Neji. Lee trabajaba en un puesto de curry y parecía bastante contento. Su incapacidad de generar chakra había hecho que renunciara en la Academia después de su primer año, pero al parecer eso no había aplacado su espíritu y había centrado su vida en otra cosa.

En general todos sus amigos tenían distintas personalidades a los de su mundo, pero en definitiva todos parecían mucho más felices. Seguramente se debía a los muchos acontecimientos que allí no habían ocurrido como la masacre Uchiha, la muerte del Yondaime, el ataque del Kyuubi, el intento de secuestro de Hinata, la muerte de Hizashi…

En cuanto a él y su familia… había descubierto cosas sorprendentes y vergonzosas. Su hermana trabajaba en el hospital como enfermera y cuidando gente, algo que a ella no le había hecho mucha gracia. Reiji era un gennin del equipo 7 y sus compañeros eran Sasuke y Kiba y su sensei era Obito Uchiha. Al parecer, Reiji había sido el novato del año por lo que era un poco arrogante. En cuanto a él… para su vergüenza había descubierto que en aquel lugar quería ser cantante profesional e incluso ¡tenía varias piezas compuestas! Reconocía que le gustaba cantar, e incluso muchas noches cuando no podía dormir se sentaba en el tejado de su apartamento y cantaba algo pero… ¡Ni muerto se le hubiera pasado nunca por la mente dedicarse a ello! Pensar en que para ello tendría que cantar delante de mucha gente, con todo el mundo mirándole, con todo el mundo escuchándole… solo de pensarlo ya quería que se lo tragase la tierra. Después de saberlo, recordaba que Keiko se había reído bastante al enterarse… tendría que pensar en algo para vengarse.

Una escena de aquella tarde pasó por su mente y no pudo reprimir una risa. Su hermana les había puesto los pies en la tierra a Sasuke y Kiba después de que siguieran con sus rabietas para conquistarla y sobretodo ahora que "supuestamente" Keiko había perdido la memoria y no podía recordarles. Eso había supuesto una oportunidad para Kiba que no iba a desaprovechar. La verdad es que todo aquello era muy frustrante tanto para él como para Keiko y reconocía que en varias ocasiones había estado a punto de plantarles un Rasengan en el estómago para que se callaran, Keiko era su hermana, ella era igual que él y el hecho de que estuvieran peleándose para alejarla de su lado hacía que, incluso el chakra del Kyuubi, ardiese en su interior.

Fue justamente cuando él iba a gritar para que se callasen y seguramente realizar alguna de sus técnicas para darles una lección cuando su hermana se levantó.

**(Flash Back)**

Acababan de terminar de comer cuando las peleas entre Kiba y Sasuke comenzaron de nuevo. Ambos querían sentarse al lado de Keiko y que el otro no lo hiciera por lo que Naruto comenzó a enojarse. Sabía que las fangirls existían pero nunca pensó que viviría para ver lo que era un fanboy y sobre todo que uno de ellos fuera el teme y el otro el perro sarnoso. Los demás habían decidido ignorarlos, excepto Ino y Sakura que se habían sentado a su lado, cogiéndole cada una de un brazo mientras miraban expectantes el resultado de aquella pelea. Cuando Naruto comenzaba a notar que su instinto asesino crecía, Keiko se levantó rápidamente y expulsó gran parte de su KI hacia ellos, haciendo que todos los allí presentes (excepto Naruto) temblasen de miedo.

- ¡Basta! –gritó enojada- ¿¡Se puede saber de que vais! ¡Ya me he cansado de vuestras peleas y de que yo siempre sea el motivo! ¡Más vale que dejéis de hacerlo porque solo conseguiréis que me enfade y si me enfado os arrepentiréis los dos! Además por si no lo sabíais… ¡Yo no soy propiedad de nadie! No os conozco de nada y ya tenéis claro que voy a estar con alguno de los dos. Si volvéis de nuevo a las andadas, ¡me aseguraré de que nunca tengáis hijos! ¿¡Entendido! –terminó mientras los chicos asentían en silencio-.

Después de aquel estallido, Keiko se dirigió hacia él y con una rápida mirada a las chicas, éstas se habían alejado de su lado todavía en shock por lo ocurrido y ella se había sentado junto a él, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa divertida. En ese momento, todos parecieron salir del shock inicial y alguien decidió romper el silencio que se había formado.

-Eso ha sido… inusual en ti Keiko –dijo Shino mientras los dos hermanos se ponían tensos ¿Habrían desvelado demasiado? ¿Sospechaban de algo?- parece que la pérdida de memoria a afectado a tu carácter más de lo esperado-.

- ¿Eso es malo? –preguntó el rubio cautelosamente-.

- Para nada –dijo Shikamaru bostezando- en realidad es una gran mejora, aunque sea problemática –en ese momento Ino y Sakura se recuperaron de su shock y se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado-.

- ¡No puedes gritarle así a Sasuke-kun! –gritó la pelirrosa enfadada- ¡Pídele disculpas!

- ¡Frente tiene razón! –gritó también Ino, apoyando a su rival- ¡es inaceptable lo que has hecho! –y siguieron gritando e insultando por minutos hasta que Keiko volvió a expulsar su instinto asesino hacia ellas, aunque en menor medida-.

- Naruto-nii, Rei-nii –dijo la chica con voz de niña buena y ojos inocentes que hizo que a algunos les diera un escalofrío- si les pego una paliza y las mando al hospital con un traumatismo cerebral severo… ¿Tou-san y Kaa-san me castigarán?

- Imouto –dijo Reiji con una sonrisa siguiendo el juego de su hermana y adoptando el papel de hermano mayor que da a su hermana pequeña una gran lección en la vida- debes hacer lo que tú consideres que es lo mejor. No te arrepientas de tus actos y no dejes que el miedo a un castigo nuble tu juicio. Otouto y yo te apoyaremos en lo que decidas.

- Aniki tiene razón onee-chan –dijo Naruto también siguiéndoles el juego, mientras las dos chicas comenzaban a aterrarse y algunos intentaban suprimir sus risas- te apoyaremos en lo que decidas y si después de eso aún tienes miedo a que te castiguen… siempre podemos hacer que todo haya parecido un horrible accidente… -y después de aquello Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji y Lee no pudieron seguir reprimiendo sus risas y echaron a reír, mientras Sakura e Ino se recuperaron del shock-.

- ¡No volváis a hacer eso nunca! –gritaron Ino, Sakura, Sasuke y Kiba cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado. Aquello había sido el final de los acosos…-.

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

Aquella escena había acabado con algo que exasperaba a todos, los fans. Tal vez, cuando estuvieran en su mundo y ella llegase a su aldea, tendría que hacer lo mismo.

Después de pensar en todo aquello, decidió hacerle una visita a Kyuubi por si había averiguado alguna forma de volver y en un instante se adentró en su propia mente para hablar con él. A los pocos minutos de caminar, se encontró delante de su jaula.

- ¡Oye Kyuubi! –gritó llamando la atención del zorro- ¿Has averiguado como volver?

**- No kit, no **–suspiró el zorro resignado- **es extraño que estemos aquí, no le encuentro ninguna lógica.**

- Dijiste que solo los dioses y vosotros podíais viajar por las dimensiones ¿no? –preguntó mientras el zorro asentía- entonces… ¿puede ser que los dioses nos hayan enviado aquí por alguna razón?

**- Eso es difícil de creer pero no imposible –**contestó lentamente, pensando la situación- **si es así entonces tendréis que averiguar el propósito de vuestra llegada si queremos volver.**

- ¿Qué pasaría si no quisiéramos volver? –preguntó en voz baja, mientras el zorro le miraba comprendiendo la situación-.

**- Quien sabe kit, tal vez no pasaría nada o tal ver sería vuestro fin… eso suponiendo que esta teoría fuera cierta.**

- ¿Tienes alguna otra idea? –preguntó esperanzado-.

**- Había pensado que esto tuviera que ver con lo que pasó antes de que despertáramos aquí.**

- ¿Con la pelea entre Sasuke y yo? –preguntó con tristeza, recordando lo que había ocurrido-.

**- Sí, tal vez vuestros ataques produjeran una abertura dimensional ya que mi chakra estaba involucrado en ello, pero eso no explicaría como ha llegado aquí la otra chica.**

- Todo esto es muy confuso… -dijo el rubio suspirando con frustración- por cierto ¿Por qué me ayudas tanto? No es propio de ti.

**- Kit, si no te he ayudado antes era por dos razones. Una porque tu aldea sospecharía y a saber lo que pasaría y dos porque me niego a entrenar a un niño que oculta su verdadero potencial tras una máscara mientras actúa como un idiota. **_**"Soy un idiota con un como naranja que grita que lo maten y que esconde su inteligencia por el bien de todos los estúpidos aldeanos excepto por el suyo propio" –**_Terminó burlándose de él e imitando su voz-.

- Supongo que tienes razón –afirmó bajando la cabeza- he llevado la máscara durante tanto tiempo que me cuesta volver a ser yo mismo, muchas veces ya no se quien soy realmente. Pero reconozco que ahora me siento mucho mejor, no tengo que fingir felicidad y no tengo que ocultar mi tristeza…

**- No tienes que ocultar tus emociones kit –**dijo el zorro suspirando- **eso a la larga no será bueno. Cuando volvamos te prohíbo usar esa máscara y llevar ese atuendo suicida, que gracias a Kami no existe en este mundo, sino plagaré de pesadillas todas tus noches hasta que me hagas caso ¿entendido?**

- Pe… pero sospecharán y… y la máscara me protege de mí mismo… y… y la gente… la aldea… su aldeanos están seguros de mí y… bueno… es así como he hecho amigos y me he fijado que les da seguridad que siempre bromee... –dijo cada vez más inseguro- no se si podré.

**- Recuerda que no estás solo y si de verdad son tus amigos lo comprenderán. Además, ahora tienes a "tu hermana", que seguramente deje su aldea para estar contigo, aunque estoy seguro que eso ya lo habéis hablado.**

- Sí –afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa- así podremos estar juntos y estoy seguro que a Tsunade no le importa. Aunque se diera el caso de que cuando llegásemos allí no fuera mi verdadera hermana… eso ya no cambiaría, siempre será mi hermana. Solo espero que no tenga ningún problema para venir a la aldea…

**- No lo tendrá, tengo la sensación de que esa chica ha planeado todo. Es mejor que duermas kit, mañana será un día largo y necesitas descansar. Si averiguo algo te avisaré –**y después de aquella conversación, lo expulsó de su mente y unos minutos más tarde se quedó durmiendo-.

* * *

Mientras Naruto recordaba su día y charlaba con Kyuubi, en la torre Hokage se llevaba a cabo una pequeña reunión cuyos integrantes eran el propio Hokage, Sarutobi, Kakashi y Jiraiya.

- ¿Has visto algo inusual hoy Kakashi? –preguntó el Yondaime un poco temeroso en escuchar la respuesta-.

- Bueno –comenzó el peligris un poco nervioso- el comportamiento de los chicos es bastante inusual, todo lo contrario a lo que eran antes del accidente.

- Eso ya lo sabemos Kakashi –dijo Jiraiya con tono de burla- han perdido la memoria, es normal que se comporten de manera distinta.

- Pero tampoco su comportamiento es normal después de una pérdida de memoria…

- ¿Qué quieres decir Kakashi? –preguntó Sarutobi intrigado-.

- Normalmente si se pierde la memoria tendrían que actuar inseguros, asustados o temerosos de todo lo que les rodea, pero en su caso es todo lo contrario.

- Tal vez sea un mecanismo de defensa que ellos mismo han creado, ya que por lo que sabemos los recuerdos de sus vidas son totalmente diferentes –dijo Jiraiya mientras todos pensaban en sus palabras-.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado el día de hoy Kakashi? –preguntó el Yondaime intrigado-.

- Bueno, cuando "conocieron" a los que eran sus amigos, la primera reacción de Keiko fue temor, sobretodo cuando el Inuzuka y el Uchiha tuvieron otra de sus peleas por su atención –explicó mientras Minato gruñía por lo bajo y Jiraiya aguantaba las ganas de reír- por otro lado Naruto parecía en shock e incrédulo cuando vio a la Haruno, la Yamanaka y la chica Ama con otra de sus rabietas. En un momento dado, Keiko se escondió detrás de Naruto y creo que el chico lo notó porque se puso en posición de defensa delante de ella. Hasta ahí se comportaron como yo supondría que se comportarían.

- Eso no es muy destacable Kakashi –dijo Jiraiya impaciente de que llegase al grano-.

- Sensei –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa- deja que termine.

- Bien, como he dicho hasta ahí fue normal. En aquel momento creí que Naruto gritaría pero fue Reiji el que salió en defensa de los dos. Después se presentaron y dejaron de comportarse con temor. Keiko no era nada tímida y hablaba fluidamente con todos y Naruto no parecía muy contento de que las chicas estuvieran tan atentas de él, más bien todo lo contrario –dijo mientras Jiraiya abría los ojos en shock- además Keiko y Naruto son muy reacios a separarse durante mucho tiempo, o a estar alejados.

- ¿Ocurrió algo Kakashi? –preguntó el rubio notando la mirada de su ex-alumno y un poco preocupado- ¿Es algo malo?

- Depende de cómo quieras verlo sensei, pero sí fue sorprendente. Incluso yo me quedé paralizado mirando aquella escena.

- Por favor Kakashi, continúa –dijo Sarutobi dándole una calada a su pipa-.

- Ocurrió cuando terminaron de comer. La Yamanaka y la Haruno se sentaron al lado de Naruto y Keiko tuvo que sentarse un poco más alejada. En ese momento el Inuzuka y el Uchiha comenzaron de nuevo a discutir por su atención. Observé que Naruto estaba controlándose ya que su cuerpo estaba en tensión, pero lo más sorprendente fue Keiko. Ella no estaba haciendo nada para controlarse y cuando noté que tenía la mirada ensombrecida y que estaba claramente enojada, sabía que ella acabaría explotando pero no supuse nunca que lo haría como lo hizo. Liberó gran cantidad de KI –dijo mientras todos los presentes se sorprendían- tanto para paralizar a un chunnin, así que todos los presentes se quedaron en shock, excepto Naruto que pareció aliviado de que su hermana hiciera eso. Gritó a los chicos para que acabaran con sus peleas y después se dirigió junto a Naruto y con una mirada hizo que las dos chicas se alejaran totalmente aterradas. Naruto la recibió con una sonrisa, como si supiera que algo así pasaría. Después de eso las dos chicas comenzaron a quejarse del comportamiento que había tenido hacia el Uchiha y el por qué las había apartado de Naruto así que volvió a liberar una pequeña cantidad de KI y las amenazó con mandarlas al hospital con un traumatismo cerebral severo si no se callaban –terminó Kakashi con una sonrisa divertida-.

- ¿Mi… mi pequeña Keiko… mi pequeña hizo eso? –tartamudeó el Yondaime sorprendido por aquella revelación. Nunca esperó que su hija hiciera algo así con lo tímida y pacífica que era-.

- ¿Keiko amenazó a dos de sus amigas? –preguntó Sarutobi también sorprendido-.

- Creo que fue una broma para que supieran su lugar –explicó Kakashi sonriendo- antes de amenazarlas, el Aburame y el Nara la felicitaron por lo que había hecho con el Uchiha y el Inuzuka y para amenazar a las chicas, participó con sus hermanos. Más que amenazar, intimidó a las chicas de tal manera que no se acercaron durante el resto del día ni a Naruto ni a Reiji. Tampoco los dos chicos abrieron la boca, es más pidieron perdón por sus comportamientos.

- Así que usó la intimidación –dijo Jiraiya también sorprendido- ¿Cómo las intimidó?

- Muy sutilmente –afirmó el peligris con una sonrisa- con ojos de cachorro y una voz que parecía que no había roto un plato en su vida, preguntó a sus hermanos si sensei la castigaría en caso de que las mandara al hospital. Fue cuando Reiji y Naruto le sugirieron que lo intentara, que no pensara en el castigo y que si tenía algún problema harían que pareciese un accidente. Después varios de sus amigos rieron, mientas los cuatro chicos se enfadaban por lo que habían hecho.

- Jeje –río Jiraiya imaginándoselo- quien lo diría Minato, tu hija ha acabado con los fanboys y las fangirls. Me sorprende.

- Sus comportamientos son tan distintos… -dijo Minato aún en shock- no se qué pensar.

- Deberías estar atento Minato –sugirió Sarutobi después de otra calada a su pipa- sino fuera por las pruebas de sangre demostrando que son tus hijos, estaría seguro de que son espías.

- Algo debió pasarles durante el ataque –afirmó el peliblanco serio de nuevo- y tal vez sea peligroso… esas marcas en cada uno de ellos…

- ¿Los tatuajes en forma de bigotes y la cabeza del lobo? –preguntó Sarutobi mientras Kakashi prestaba atención-.

- Sí –afirmó Jiraiya- pero no son tatuajes, sino rasgos. Recuerdo haber escuchado sobre ello pero ahora mismo no puedo recordarlo. Estoy investigando sobre ello.

- ¿Es peligroso sensei? –preguntó el rubio asustado por sus hijos-.

- No te voy a mentir Minato, recuerdo que era algo sumamente serio –dijo el peliblanco mirando al rubio seriamente- mantén a los chicos vigilados.

- ¿Puede ser que ellos sepan algo y lo estén ocultando? –preguntó el rubio en voz alta, aunque fue más para él mismo-.

- Están ocultando algo sensei –dijo el peligris llamando la atención de todos- actúan midiendo sus palabras y pensando antes de dar su opinión en algo. Creo que ellos saben lo que está pasando o lo que les ha pasado.

- Sino dicen nada es porque ha de ser peligroso –afirmó Sarutobi pensativo- sin embargo confío en que nos lo dirán con el tiempo o cuando se sientan seguros con el tema. Si no lo hacen en el plazo de un mes, habrá que hacerles hablar.

- Muy bien, entonces doy por terminada esta reunión. Kakashi los mantendrá vigilados durante el día y yo mismo también lo haré. Jiraiya quiero que sigas investigando (y no para tus novelas) y que me avises si averiguas algo ¿entendido? –dijo mientras todos asentían- entonces despedidos.

* * *

Al día siguiente Naruto se despertó con ganas de entrenar pero recordó que no podía hacerlo hasta que él y Keiko realizaron un plan, además tenía que contarle lo que había hablado con Kyuubi y averiguar si ella y Gobi habían descubierto algo.

Se levantó rápidamente para darse una ducha antes de bajar a desayunar y se puso lo primero que encontró en su armario: una camiseta roja con una pequeña espiral en una de sus mangas y unos pantalones holgados de color negro.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, los demás ya se encontraban allí. Su padre leía el periódico antes de ir a trabajar y su hermano parecía pensativo, tal vez estaría pensando sobre las misiones que tendría el día de hoy. Keiko le dio una sonrisa de complicidad y después se sentó a su lado.

- Os habéis levantado temprano –dijo Minato dejando el periódico a un lado y sonriéndoles- ¿tenéis pensado ir a algún sitio hoy?

- ¡Sí! –dijo Keiko emocionada- ¡Quiero ver la aldea!

- Podrías perderte… -dijo Minato un poco preocupado-.

- Yo iré con ella papa –dijo Naruto tranquilamente- recuerdo bastantes cosas sobre la distribución de la aldea, aunque… -dijo mirando a su padre dándose cuenta de algo importante- creo que sería mejor que nos dieseis un mapa, no estoy muy seguro de saber como regresar a casa…

- ¿No sabes como regresar a casa? –preguntó Minato sorprendido. Al mirarlo a los ojos se dio cuenta de que no mentía-.

- He dicho que no estoy seguro, no que no sepa –gruñó mientras Reiji y Keiko escondían una pequeña risa-.

- No te preocupes hijo –dijo Kushina mientras ponía algunos platos en la mesa, con ayuda de algunas sirvientas- os daré un mapa y os señalaré los mejores lugares de la aldea.

- Y os acompañaran algunos Anbus para que no tengáis ningún problema –dijo seriamente el Namikaze mayor-.

- ¿Nos vigilarán o nos acompañarán? –preguntó Keiko interesada- porque podrían acompañarnos y hacer de guías turísticos.

- Kei, cariño –dijo su padre con una gran gota de sudor en la sien- los Anbus no hacen esas cosas, solo vigilarán.

- Pues vaya –suspiró derrotada mientras los demás le daban una sonrisa nerviosa-.

- Venga, vamos a desayunar –dijo Kushina con una sonrisa mientras se preparaban para un nuevo día-.

Después de desayunar, Minato había ido a trabajar mientras que Reiji había ido a reunirse con su equipo pidiéndoles que se pasaran más tarde para verlos entrenar si querían. Kushina les había dado un mapa con los mejores lugares de la aldea y después de prepararles unos bocadillos, se dirigieron fuera de casa a visitar la aldea, o eso era lo que pensarían todos.

Naruto y Keiko habían hablado de cual sería el mejor momento para lanzar el Genjutsu y así poder ir a un lugar a solas para hablar sobre todo lo que tenían que hacer, así que habían decidido hacerlo después de visitar un rato la aldea, sobretodo para no levantar sospechas en los Anbus.

Naruto se había dado cuenta de que eran 3 Anbus los que lo vigilaban y estaba seguro que uno de ellos era Kakashi, ya que conocía su firma de chakra bastante bien. Durante unas horas Keiko y él habían hablado sobre temas irrelevantes, mientras visitaban los lugares que más le gustaban e intentaban conocerse mejor. No querían levantar sospechas si hablaban de cosas como Kyuubi.

En un momento dado, Naruto le dio una señal a su hermana y Keiko realizó un Genjutsu para que los Anbus creyeran que seguían siguiéndoles, cuando realmente lo que hacían eran seguir dos clones. Al principio solo iban a realizar los clones, pero el miedo a que se desvanecieran con algún golpe o que los Anbus notaran que no eran ellos, hicieron que decidieran hacer una copia de seguridad.

Después de despistar a los Anbus con un henge, los dos se dirigieron hacia un pequeño campo de entrenamiento, el cual estaba siempre vacío en su mundo y cuando vio el mantenimiento de éste en este mundo, se dio cuenta de que también aquí estaba abandonado. Se sentaron tranquilamente bajo un árbol, mientras cogían sus bocadillos para desayunar algo.

- ¿Crees que sospecharán de los clones? –preguntó Naruto aún preocupado-.

- Tranquilo, para eso está el Genjutsu. No notarán que son clones y si por cualquier circunstancia se desvanecen, el Genjutsu actuará como que nos siguen durante 15 minutos. Nos dará tiempo a volver allí.

- Supongo que estoy nervioso –dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿has hablado con Gobi sobre por qué estamos aquí?

- Si –dijo la chica contenta- no tiene ni idea de porque estamos aquí. Dice que no es normal que de repente te encuentres en otra dimensión.

- Eso ha dicho también Kyuubi –dijo el chico sonriendo- ¿crees que han podido ser los dioses los que nos han enviado?

- He hablado con Gobi sobre ello… -dijo la chica lentamente mientras desenvolvía su bocadillo- parece ser lo único lógico, aunque realmente no tiene nada de lógica ¿por qué nos enviarían a una dimensión totalmente distinta a nuestra realidad? ¿Y por qué a nosotros?

- No lo se y Kyuubi tampoco lo sabe –dijo Naruto suspirando mientras veía atentamente su bocadillo- me dijo que si esa teoría era cierta, teníamos buscar el propósito de nuestra llegada para poder volver, aunque realmente… no se si quiero volver.

- Ya, yo también se lo he dicho a Gobi –dijo Keiko suspirando- es la primera vez que verdaderamente me siento en familia. Puede que en Kusa mis compañeros de equipo y mi sensei sean como una familia pero… no es lo mismo.

- Kyuubi dice que si nos quedamos no sabe lo que pasará, puede que incluso muramos.

- ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? –preguntó Keiko mientras se llevaba las manos a sus sienes-.

- Eso me pregunto yo… -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa triste- pero sé que haremos lo correcto. Cambiando de tema… ¿Qué tal ninja eres?

- Bueno –dijo Keiko con una sonrisa- me gusta luchar con espadas y soy bastante buena en Genjutsu ya que Gobi es el bijuu de la ilusión. Se varios jutsus potentes y tengo un buen nivel en sellado ¿y tú?

- Bueno, mi Genjutsu y mi taijutsu esta en la media, en cambio se varios jutsus potentes y otros de mi propia invención. También se algo de sellado, bueno lo que he podido leer sin que nadie se enterara. Tengo una muy buena resistencia y soy muy bueno en sigilo.

- ¿Qué tal si hacemos un pequeño combate después de desayunar? –dijo la chica entusiasmada- solo para probar nuestro nivel y ver en lo que nos podemos ayudar.

- Hecho –dijo Naruto mientras se llevaba el bocadillo a la boca, pero antes de darle un mordisco notó una firma de chakra… una que conocía muy bien- mierda… nos han descubierto.

* * *

Mientras se preparaban para escapar de sus Anbus, Jiraiya se encontraba llevando a cabo su investigación en los baños termales. Sin embargo su mente no estaba del todo atenta a aquellas chicas. Seguía pensando en Naruto y Keiko, en aquellos rasgos que habían aparecido e intentando recordar donde había oído de ellos. En ese momento, recordó una historia que le había contado un hombre en uno de sus viajes, una leyenda que decía ser cierta.

**(Flash Back)**

Jiraiya se encontraba en un bar bebiendo con un hombre que acababa de conocer. Estaba investigando sobre su antiguo compañero de equipo cuando había decidido descansar en aquel pueblo y la verdad es que le había llamado la atención las 9 estatuas que había repartidas por aquel lugar. Se trataban de 9 animales que tenían de 1 a 9 colas y siendo un investigador como era y realmente curiosos por saber que eran aquellos animales, preguntó por el pueblo hasta que le dijeron que fuese a ver al historiador de aquella aldea, Daisuke. Ahora se encontraba en el bar con él y no pudo evitar preguntarle con impaciencia qué eran aquellos animales.

- Es raro que usted no lo sepa –dijo Daisuke mientras daba un trago de sake- siendo usted un sannin. Aunque claro, se trata de una leyenda pero yo pienso que son reales.

- ¿Qué son? No suelen interesarme las leyendas, pero reconozco que esos animales… me han llamado la atención.

- Lo veo lógico, a todo el mundo le llaman la atención. Verá se dice que una vez existieron 9 animales con un gran poder, y tal era su poder que se decía que eran los guardianes de los dioses o incluso demonios por lo que los seres humanos los denominaron bijuus. Tenían varias colas y aquellas determinaban su poder, el tanuki de 1 cola era el más débil, mientras que el zorro de 9 colas era el más poderoso. Un día lo seres humanos quisieron aprovechar el poder que aquellas criaturas tenían y crearon sellos para poder encerrarlos en seres humanos, para así aprovechar su poder. Esos humanos eran llamados jinchurikis. Cada jinchuriki tomaba un rasgo de sus Bijuus; el jinchuriki del Shukaku de una cola poseía un círculo negro alrededor de sus ojos, el jinchuriki de Nekomata de dos colas tenía los ojos como un gato, el jinchuriki de Isonade de tres colas tenía un tatuaje en forma de caparazón de tortuga, el jinchuriki de Sokou de cuatro colas tenía dos tatuajes de una serpiente y un gallo, el jinchuriki de Houkou de cinco colas tenía un tatuaje en forma de cabeza de lobo, el jinchuriki del Raijuu de seis colas poseía un rayo en su frente, el jinchuriki del Kaku de siete colas también poseía círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos y unas líneas negras que bajan a la altura de su nariz, el jinchuriki de Yamata de ocho colas poseía dos grandes colmillos y no tenía pelo, y por último el jinchuriki del Kyuubi tenía tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla. Se decía que tenían un gran poder, pero un día se descubrió que aquel poder no era bueno ya que la sed de sangre que sentían era tan inmensa que comenzaron a destruir todo lo que veían. Dice la leyenda que 9 personas de esta aldea mataron a aquellos jinchurikis y que los Bijuus, una vez libres, desaparecieron para nunca volver.

- Guau, es una buena historia –dijo Jiraiya impresionado- pero realmente dudo que aquellas criaturas existieran.

- Bueno, es una leyenda pero toda leyenda tiene una base real. Quien sabe si alguna vez existieron esas criaturas, puede que incluso nunca se fueran y sigan estando selladas en seres humanos jajaja –rió el hombre un poco borracho ya- si un día te encuentras a alguien con círculos negros en los ojos, o tatuajes en forma de lobo o serpiente, o incluso bigotes en las mejillas u ojos de gato… yo no les molestaría si no quisiera verme muerto jajaja –y después de eso los dos hombres rieron hasta acabar totalmente borrachos-.

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

Después de recordar aquella conversación con aquel hombre, Jiraiya había quedado en shock al darse cuenta de lo que podía significar. Aún aturdido y temeroso, fue a buscar a los dos chicos para que le dijesen si aquello era verdad, porque estaba seguro que ellos lo sabrían si fuera verdad. Buscó durante varios minutos por todo el pueblo hasta que los encontró sentados en un campo de entrenamiento abandonado, comiendo unos bocadillos. De repente se dio cuenta de que ambos lo habían descubierto y que estaban nerviosos. Respirando hondo y poniendo una cara seria para enfrentarse a ellos, se dirigió lentamente hacia donde estaban sentados y cuando llegó los miró durante un minuto entero, observando aquellas marcas de bigotes en Naruto y el tatuaje en forma de cabeza de lobo de Keiko. En ese momento decidió dejar caer la bomba para ver sus reacciones, tal vez aquella leyenda seguiría siendo eso, una leyenda.

- Vosotros… -dijo mirando a los chicos que parecían inseguros- vosotros dos sois los jinchurikis del Houkou y del Kyuubi ¿verdad? –afirmó mientras veía como los chicos abrían los ojos con incredulidad y temor, para luego mirarle de forma seria. Acababa de descubrir que aquello no era una leyenda y que a partir de ahora estaría en problemas-.

* * *

Siento muchíiiiiisimo no haber actualizado antes… Espero que os guste el capítulo! Decidí que lo mejor era acabar la universidad antes de seguir escribiendo porque tenía bastantes exámenes y trabajos por lo que no tenía tiempo. Después me fui de vacaciones a Ámsterdam ya que tenía vacaciones en el curro y después tuve un pequeño problema con los videojuegos (me enganché a unos cuantos), sin embargo he vuelto! ^^

Tengo el siguiente capítulo medio escrito y estoy empezando una nueva historia así que espero poder publicarlo antes de que tenga que hacer la mudanza ya que me cambio de piso… ains…

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, pienso seguir la historia aunque tarde en actualizar ya que se como se desarrollará y como acabará (tengo el resumen escrito) e incluso habrá una secuela de esta historia. Es verdad que ahora sabemos que Kushina era la jinchuriki del Kyuubi perooo... mi historia no cambiara para que lo sea ahora, sino tendría que dejarla y volverla a hacer y como que no ^^

Un besazooo a todos! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: **Dimensión paralela (no se me ocurría otro título la verdad…)

**Parejas: **Habrá bastantes sorpresas, pero será más adelante.

**Resumen:** Después de su batalla con Sasuke en el valle del fin, Naruto despierta en un hospital para enterarse por Kyuubi que no se encuentra en su dimensión. Se enterará de quienes son su familia y cómo es su vida allí pero ¿será capaz de ocultar quien es verdaderamente? ¿Será capaz de perdonar a su padre por lo que le hizo? ¿Podrá volver algún día al lugar al que pertenece o preferirá quedarse con su nueva familia? Gracias a Kami que alguien le ayudará a sobrellevarlo…

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sempai.**_

_Pensamientos._

Conversaciones.

**Kyuubi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

- Vosotros… -dijo mirando a los chicos que parecían inseguros- vosotros dos sois los jinchurikis del Houkou y del Kyuubi ¿verdad? –afirmó mientras veía como los chicos abrían los ojos con incredulidad y temor, para luego mirarle de forma seria. Acababa de descubrir que aquello no era una leyenda y que a partir de ahora estaría en problemas-.

* * *

Naruto y Keiko se quedaron callados mientras miraban como Jiraiya les decía aquello que habían intentado ocultar por todos los medios, y cómo lo decía con toda seguridad. No entendían como aquel hombre había podido averiguar aquello, ya que habían sido excesivamente precavidos cuando hablaban sobre ese tema y tampoco habían usado chakra como para que sospecharan de algo. Si sabía aquello… ¿se habría dado cuenta de que ellos no eran quienes pensaban que eran? ¿Los iba a atacar y a llevar frente al Hokage?

Naruto miró a Keiko que parecía igual de nerviosa que él, mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad para poder dar una explicación lógica y salir de aquel embrollo sin tener aún más problemas, pero cada idea que se le ocurría era una locura y no era nada convincente. Resignado a su suerte, dio un suspiro y decidió decir la verdad antes de que las cosas se complicaran. Tal vez pudieran convencerle de que decían la verdad e incluso convencerle de que los ayudara.

- ¿Cómo lo has averiguado? –preguntó el rubio serio-.

- Por vuestros rasgos –dijo el peliblanco- los bigotes y el tatuaje… eso solo puede significar que tenéis sellados a Kyuubi y Houkou ¿me equivoco?

- No –continuó Keiko seria- ¿qué vas a hacer, atacarnos?

- Solo quiero saber cómo podéis ser jinchurikis y por qué lo estáis ocultando, porque sé que lo sabéis, a mi no podéis engañarme.

- No, no podemos, pero tampoco nos creerías si te lo dijésemos.

- Vamos a intentarlo entonces –dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ellos-

- Bien pero nos escucharás hasta el final y debes comprometerte a que no nos atacarás hasta que hayamos terminado de explicártelo.

- Muy bien, os lo prometo –dijo deseando escuchar todo lo que tenían que decirles-.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto Naruto? –preguntó la chica algo preocupada- va a pensar que estamos locos o que somos espías o vete tú a saber qué.

- Sí Keiko –le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa- tal vez así podrá ayudarnos.

- Está bien –dijo resignada- tú verás lo que haces.

- Bien Jiraiya –dijo el rubio mientras el hombre los miraba curioso y un poco inquieto. Sospechaba que lo que iba a escuchar no le iba a gustar en lo más mínimo- has preguntado cómo podemos ser jinchurikis ¿no? –preguntó mientras el peliblanco asentía- bien, lo somos desde que nacimos.

- ¿¡Qué! –exclamó mientras que los chicos seguían serios- ¡eso no puede ser! ¡es imposible!

- No, no lo es –dijo mientras el peliblanco se callaba- creo que debemos empezar desde el principio. Verás, nosotros no somos el Naruto y Keiko que conocéis.

- No entiendo lo que quieres decir –dijo el hombre cada vez más confuso- ¿acaso habéis suplantado a mis ahijados?

- Nosotros somos Naruto y Keiko –dijo la chica tomando la palabra- pero no de este mundo, sino de uno paralelo.

- ¿Queréis que me trague algo como eso? –preguntó incrédulo- habéis leído demasiada ciencia ficción.

- No, no estamos mintiendo –dijo el rubio un poco cansado de aquello- te contaremos nuestra historia-.

Durante unas horas, Naruto y Keiko contaron a Jiraiya quienes eran verdaderamente, de donde provenían, sus vidas… Es decir, la historia de su vida. Jiraiya escuchaba incrédulo lo que decían aquellos chicos pero no podía negar que le decían la verdad. No dudaban en ningún momento y su lenguaje corporal tampoco decía que mentían en lo que les estaban relatando. Aquellos chicos decían la verdad y si no fuera por las pruebas de sangre que Minato les había hecho hace unos días asegurándose de que ellos dos eran sus hijos, pensaría que estos dos eran los mejores actores del mundo. Cuando terminaron de contarle todo aquello, Jiraiya se quedó callado durante unos minutos, intentando asimilar todo lo que había escuchado.

- Lo que me habéis contado es tan… ficticio –habló después de aquello para dar su opinión- no se qué pensar.

- Puedes creerlo o no –dijo Naruto aún mirándolo fijamente- pero lo que te hemos contando es la verdad y te agradeceríamos que no se lo contaras a nadie.

- Como si fueran a creerme si lo contara –murmuró el peliblanco algo sarcástico-.

- Naruto tiene razón –dijo la chica también intentando convencer al hombre- nosotros no somos espías, ni pensamos atacar a nadie, solo queremos volver a casa.

- Entiendo –dijo pensativo- ¿tenéis alguna idea de cómo volver?

- Ninguna de momento –aseguró el rubio suspirando- estamos investigando sobre ello pero no tenemos ninguna pista y tampoco podemos hacerlo abiertamente porque generaría sospechas.

- ¿Sabéis donde se encuentras Naruto y Keiko? ¿Los verdaderos? –preguntó el peliblanco preocupado por sus chicos-.

- Kyuubi y Gobi aseguran que ellos aparecerán una vez que nosotros regresemos a nuestro lugar –aseguró el rubio mientras el peliblanco suspiraba aliviado-.

- Entonces tendré que ayudaros ¿no? –preguntó con una sonrisa mientras los chicos abrían los ojos con incredulidad- no me miréis así, vosotros solos no vais a poder resolverlo y para mí es más fácil investigar algo. Además, tengo ganas de que todo esto se soluciones y que mis niños orgullosos vuelvan de nuevo.

- ¿Entonces nos crees? –preguntó la chica esperanzada-.

- No voy a negar que todo esto me parece descabellado, pero no pierdo nada al creeros ni tampoco al ayudaros.

- Gracias –dijo el rubio sinceramente-.

- ¿Puedo haceros una pregunta personal? –preguntó el peliblanco curioso mientras los chicos asentían- vosotros… después de haberme contado cómo han sido vuestras vidas… ¿realmente queréis volver?

Aquella pregunta les había pillado de improviso. Naruto abrió los ojos con incredulidad mientras miraba la mirada triste de su hermana. Desde que habían llegado a aquel lugar, se habían preguntado lo mismo ¿realmente deseaban volver? Allí tenían todo lo que un día habían deseado; reconocimiento, familia, amor… ¿Por qué querrían volver de nuevo a un lugar en el que todo el mundo los odiaba y en el que se encontraban completamente solos? ¿Por qué renunciara a aquello que ahora tenían? En ese momento, imágenes de sus amigos pasaron delante de Naruto, recuerdos de lo que había vivido con ellos, momentos que habían compartido y sonrió. Echaba de menos aquellos momentos pero también sabía que al volver echaría de menos los momentos que había vivido aquí.

Durante unos minutos, Jiraiya observaba las distintas reacciones de los chicos. Incredulidad, nostalgia, tristeza, felicidad… Tal vez había hecho una pregunta demasiado personal para ellos. Había escuchado cómo había sido la vida de aquellos chicos y nunca pensó que hubiese sido tan dura. No tenían familia e incluso ellos mismos, hermanos mellizos, se habían conocido aquí mismo. Ahora se encontraban en un lugar al que podían llamar hogar, donde tenían familia y reconocimiento. Si él estuviera en el caso de ellos, lo más seguro era que no quisiese volver. En ese momento Naruto comenzó a hablar saliendo de sus recuerdos.

- Aquí… -comenzó en voz baja y algo de tristeza- tengo todo lo que yo he deseado. Lo que hemos deseado –dijo mientras miraba a su hermana y cogía su mano- una familia que nos quiere, una aldea que me ve como alguien digno, gente que no me mira con odio o desea verme muerto pero… sigue sin ser mi familia, sigue sin ser mi aldea, siguen sin ser mis amigos. Quiero reconocimiento y que la gente me acepte pero por ser quien soy. Es por eso por lo que yo he luchado toda mi vida.

- Naruto tiene razón –continuó Keiko con una sonrisa- estar aquí es algo con lo que solamente podemos soñar pero éste sigue sin ser nuestro verdadero hogar. Por mucho que nos odien o desprecien de donde venimos, tenemos gente que nos ha aceptado tal y como somos y eso es algo que no podremos olvidar nunca. Prefiero volver a un lugar en el que pocos me acepten pero lo hagan siempre, a quedarme aquí y pensar siempre que no pertenezco del todo a este lugar.

- Además –sonrió el rubio- quiero ser Hokage, no cantante de rock –comentó mientras Keiko ahogaba una carcajada- soy un ninja y eso aquí es muy difícil conseguir para mí y algún día averiguarán nuestra condición y entonces estaremos en peligro.

- Me alegran vuestras respuestas mocosos –dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba- ¿Qué tal si tenemos un pequeño combate de entrenamiento? Me gustaría saber el nivel que tenéis, sobretodo si uno quiere ser Hokage…

- Kei-chan –llamó Naruto a su hermana con una mirada traviesa- ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes mantener el Genjutsu?

- Um… una hora, hora y medio como mucho ¿Y tú tus clones? –preguntó mirando a Jiraiya con una sonrisa siniestra-.

- El suficiente para que le demos una lección –en ese momento los chicos se levantaron mientras Jiraiya pensaba si había hecho bien en proponer aquel pequeño desafío-.

* * *

Minato se encontraba en su despacho mientras intentaba concentrarse en el papeleo que tenía por delante aquel día, sin embargo su mente vagaba hacia dos de sus hijos, Naruto y Keiko. La reunión que había mantenido la noche anterior le había hecho preguntarse lo que podrían esconder sus dos pequeños de él. En el fondo, Minato no podía dejar de echarse la culpa ante lo que había pasado. No había podido proteger a sus hijos que aquello y debido a su trabajo como Hokage, tampoco había podido pasar mucho tiempo con ellos. Sabía que era culpa suya que sus hijos tuvieran una personalidad tan arrogante y retirada. Su hijo mayor era arrogante y orgulloso pero parecía ser más abierto que sus dos hermanos. Naruto era parecido a Reiji pero el hecho de que se pareciese tanto a él físicamente, había desarrollado que todo el mundo lo comparase con él. Al final había terminado con que él odiara todo lo relacionado con el mundo de su padre y el de los ninjas. Keiko, por el contrario, era tímida y le costaba mucho entablar una conversación. La indiferencia de sus hermanos había hecho mella en ella y ser la única chica de entre los tres, había hecho que la aldea la alabara como una especia de princesa. Además su carácter tímido y su amabilidad lo había corroborado aún más. Todo eso había generado que sus hijos fueran distantes los unos con los otros y que también ser distanciaran de él y de Kushina. Sí, él tenía mucha culpa con todo lo que les estaba pasando y él tenía claro que sus dos hijos no hablarían con él para contarle que les ocurría. Sin embargo ahora sus personalidades eran distintas y no recordaban muchas cosas del pasado y tal vez, solo tal vez, confiarían en él.

En ese momento escuchó cómo la puerta de su despacho se abría para dar paso a su mujer Kushina. Sabía que ella también estaba preocupada por ellos, aunque todavía no le había comentado la sospecha que se cernía en los chicos. Decidió dejar sus preocupaciones a un lado para hablar con ella un rato.

- ¿Pasa algo cariño? –preguntó Minato con una sonrisa- normalmente no sueles venir a la oficina a visitarme.

- ¿No puedo venir a ver a mi marido sin que pase algo? –preguntó sonriéndole divertida-.

- Claro que sí, así tengo una excusa para dejar los informes un rato –contestó mientras se levantaba de su escritorio, se acercaba a ella y la besaba- te juro que todo este papeleo va a acabar con mi salud.

- Seguro, no hay enemigo más peligroso para un Hokage que un montón de informes aburridos encima de su escritorio –le contestó riéndose-.

- Muy graciosa –gruñó recordando todo el trabajo que le quedaba mientras la abrazaba-.

- Estoy preocupada por los chicos –comentó Kushina preocupada, haciendo que el rubio se separara un poco de ella- siento que están ocultándome algo grande.

- Así que tú también lo has notado –susurró el rubio en voz lo suficientemente alta para que la pelirroja le escuchara-.

- Sí pero tampoco quiero presionarles, ellos ya se están esforzando para recuperar la memoria. Por un lado comprendo que no confíen en nosotros ya que para ellos somos prácticamente desconocidos pero…

- Sé lo que sientes Kushina, yo también me siento impotente ante esta situación.

- Son tan distintos… quiero decir, no se como debo actuar frente a ellos. A veces tengo la sensación de que cualquier cosa que les diga les produce dolor.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Minato entre curioso y preocupado-.

- Cuando salieron del hospital, aquella noche que cenamos los cinco juntos… los noté tan distraídos, como si no supiesen cómo se comportan las familias y temerosos de hacer algo mal.

- Ya escuchaste lo que ellos recordaban sobre su pasado y dijeron que eran huérfanos –dijo Minato intentando no pensar en aquello, ya que también lo había notado- tal vez por eso se comporten así.

- Puede ser pero… -dijo Kushina mientras bajaba la voz- parece ser que tienen miedo a ser felices, a tener una familia.

- No se Kushina –suspiró el rubio preocupado- yo también lo he notado. No se lo que está pasando pero solo podemos esperar a que ellos estén preparados para hablar de ello.

- Supongo… -contestó la mujer suspirando- es mejor que me vaya, tengo que realizar unas compras.

- No te preocupes cariño –dijo el rubio para después besarla- todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

- Gracias Minato –susurró para después darle un pequeño beso y abandonar la oficina, dejando allí al rubio aún preocupado por todo aquello-.

* * *

En otra parte, Jiraiya y los chicos se dirigían a la torre Hokage con unas bolsas de ramen. Habían pensado ir a comer con su padre ya que Jiraiya les había comentado que Minato estaba preocupado por ellos, así que comerían con él para alejarlo de sus preocupaciones y de aquel horrible papeleo durante un rato. Mientras se dirigían hacia allí, Naruto recordaba el pequeño entrenamiento que habían tenido con Jiraiya.

**(Flash Back)**

- Entonces ¿Empezamos? –preguntó el rubio mientras convocaba 20 clones de sombra sin esfuerzo-.

- ¡Empezamos! –respondió Keiko con una sonrisa mientras convocaba una espada doble-.

En ese momento Jiraiya tuvo claro que no debió proponerles aquello. Los 20 clones de Naruto se dirigieron hacia él peleando con taijutsu mientras Keiko creaba 15 clones y esperaba en la retaguardia para atacarle. Con poco esfuerzo, Jiraiya acabó con los clones del rubio y vio como la chica y sus clones se dirigía hacía él atacando con las espadas. Algunos de los clones habían separado aquella arma en dos y otros aún llevaban una sola. Mientras Jiraiya intentaba librarse de los clones de la chica, Naruto creó un clon y se dispuso a realizar una de sus técnicas favoritas, el Rasengan. Cuando Jiraiya acabó con los clones de Keiko, vio como la original se apartaba para dejar paso al ataque de su hermano. Al ver la técnica que creó su alumno, abrió los ojos sorprendido y durante un segundo se quedó paralizado, antes de darse cuenta y poder esquivarlo justo a tiempo. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que los chicos iban en serio y que lo mejor era no subestimarlos sino quería acabar mal.

Durante unos minutos, los chicos siguieron atacándole con todo lo que tenían mientras él se dedicaba a esquivar sus ataques. Cuando se cansó de aquello, comenzó a atacar a los chicos y unos minutos después ambos se encontraban en el suelo con algunos golpes.

- Debo deciros que realmente estoy sorprendido –dijo el peliblanco con una gran sonrisa para luego dirigir su mirada a la pelirroja- ¿De dónde has sacado esa espada?

- Fue un regalo de Gobi, por eso puedo invocarla –dijo la chica mirando con cariño su arma- es muy especial…

- Ya lo veo ya… -susurró mientras miraba a la chica y recordaba la pelea anterior para luego sonreír alegremente- pero yo gano, después de todo soy un sannin.

- Eso crees ¿no? –dijo Naruto levantándose con una sonrisa- no pensé en usar esta técnica pero… será divertido –dijo convocando 20 clones mientras Jiraiya sonreía y Keiko observaba curiosa lo que haría el rubio-.

- Vamos mocoso –dijo el peliblanco confiado- tus clones no pueden vencerme y dudo que tengas algún ataque lo suficientemente poderoso como para golpearme.

- ¡No me subestimes! ¡Harem no jutsu! –gritó y aparecieron 20 chicas desnudas rubias, con dos coletas y un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado. Al verlas, Jiraiya abrió la boca y los ojos con lujuria mientras Keiko tenía un tic en el ojo-.

- ¡Jiraiyaaaa-saaaaamaaaa! –gritaron todas las chicas mientras se abalanzaban a él y lo abrazaban. Fue en ese momento que le dio una hemorragia nasal y cayó al suelo desangrado e inconsciente, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-.

- Harem no jutsu… siempre funciona con los pervertidos ¿No crees Kei-chan? –dijo volteándose para mirar a la chica, pero al ver su tic en el ojo y su mirada ensombrecida supo al instante que estaba en problemas-.

- ¡No vuelvas a usar esa técnica en mi presencia! –gritó a su hermano mientras se dirigía hacia él para darle una lección. Al final, solo Keiko quedó en pie-.

**((Fin del Flash Back))**

Finalmente llegaron a la torre y cuando entraron en el despacho vieron a su padre detrás de un montón de papeles. Su padre levantó la vista y les sonrió y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa y le mostraron las bolsas de ramen por lo que su padre se levantó y fue a abrazarlos mientras Jiraiya reía por lo bajo.

- Gracias hijos, necesitaba una distracción de todo ese papeleo y ya comenzaba a tener hambre ¿Es ramen de Ichiraku's? –preguntó mientras sus hijos asentían- ¡Genial! ¿A qué esperamos entonces? –y en ese momento, a toda velocidad, les arrebató las bolsas y se sentó en el sofá mientras les hacía señales con impaciencia para que los acompañara-.

- Uh… pues sí que tenías hambre –comentó Naruto incrédulo ante la escena- prácticamente no te hemos visto moverte de lo rápido que ibas.

- Jeje –rio Minato un poco ruborizado mientras llevaba las manos a la cabeza- es que estoy muy contento. Hacía años que no veníais a comer conmigo.

- ¿Y también hacía años que no comías ramen? –preguntó la chica mientras se iban a sentarse con él- porque no me extrañaría que ya no hubiese nada…

- Uh… que poca confianza, no sería capaz de hacer eso –comentó aún más ruborizado mientras veía como sus hijos ser miraban entre ellos y luego le miraban a él con una mirada que claramente decía "no nos mientas, sabemos la verdad"- de… de verdad ¿Cómo no voy a compartir con mis hijitos? Además me lo habéis traído vosotros.

- Bueno haremos como que te creemos –dijo Naruto mientras Keiko asentía, Jiraiya se tapaba la boca para no reír, los Anbus que se encontraban en la ventana reían disimuladamente y Minato fulminaba a sus hijos con la mirada- ¿Qué tal si empezamos antes de que se enfríe? –dijo ajeno a todo, mientras Minato volvía a sonreír-.

- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos a comer! –exclamó mientras se repartían la comida- ¿Qué tal vuestra visita por el pueblo?

- Muy bien, hasta que nos encontramos con éste –dijo Naruto señalando a Jiraiya- pensé que íbamos a morir…

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Minato mientras lanzaba una mirada a Jiraiya, que parecía nervioso- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez, sensei?

- Na… nada Minato jejeje –dijo con una risilla falsa- estos críos, que exageran.

- ¿¡Exagerar! –gritaron los dos chicos- ¡Una kunoichi loca y varias aldeanas han estado a punto de matarnos!

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado hijos? –preguntó el rubio poniendo una mano en el hombro de cada chico para tranquilizarlos-.

- Tou-san –comenzó Keiko con ojos de cachorro mirando a su padre- nosotros nos encontramos con él y nos dijo que qué hacíamos y cuando le dijimos que visitar la aldea se ofreció a acompañarnos y cuando pasamos por los baños termales un montón de mujeres se abalanzaron a nosotros queriendo hacernos daño –la verdad era que después de que Jiraiya y Naruto se despertaran, habían vuelto para suplantar de nuevo a los clones y retirar el Genjutsu mientras Jiraiya hacía como que aparecía de repente, y después de eso había ocurrido todo aquello-.

- Pero cuando se dieron cuenta de quienes éramos nosotros solo atacaron a Ero-sennin –terminó el rubio mirando a su padrino con el ceño fruncido- dijeron que las había estado espiando desnudas y que no iba a escapar.

- Sensei ¿Qué te tengo dicho…? Espera –dijo cayendo en algo que no se había parado a pensar antes- ¿Ero-sennin? –preguntó de repente echándose a reír sin ningún control y Jiraiya fulminaba a Naruto con la mirada- ¡Oh Kami eso es bueno! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mí antes? ¡A partir de ahora te llamaré Ero-sensei!

- Malditos mocosos… -susurró Jiraiya mientras veía como su alumno reía y sus ahijados sonreían contentos. Además podía oír a los Anbus también reír- ya verás como dejas de reírte cuando tengas que terminar todo ese papeleo Minato y estoy seguro de que esas damas vendrán a quejarse y así tendrás más papeleo –terminó Jiraiya riendo mientras el rubio paraba de reír y fulminaba con la mirada a su sensei-.

- A lo mejor debería mandarte una misión de rango D para que dieras ejemplo a los demás gennin de cómo debían hacerse, y para que no tengas tanto tiempo libre para espiar en las termas –le dijo a Jiraiya que paraba bruscamente de reír-.

- No serías capaz… -comentó temblando ligeramente- no puedo desperdiciar mis habilidades de esa forma ¡Y mi reputación se iría al garete! ¡No te atreverías! –exclamó levantando la voz ligeramente-.

- Creo que la mejor sería la de Tora… -siguió diciendo sin escuchar a su sensei- o pasear perros, aunque pueden ser las dos.

- Minato, si haces eso me ocuparé personalmente de que tengas tanto papeleo que no tendrás tiempo ni de comer.

- Bien sensei, tenemos una tregua –dijo dando por terminada la discusión- entonces ¿Qué decís hijos? –pero Minato y Jiraiya vieron que los chicos mantenían su propio debate ajenos a los demás-.

- ¿Por qué crees que los países también llenan de papeleo las oficinas de los demás Kages? Es decir, como si cada uno no tuviera bastante con su propia aldea –preguntó Naruto a su hermana-.

- A lo mejor será porque mientras están encerrados con el papeleo en sus despachos se puedan consolar sabiendo que hay otros cuatro pringados igual que ellos haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

- O a lo mejor es una estrategia para que nuestro Kage se ponga gordo y se oxide y así poder invadir la aldea… como no tiene tiempo para ponerse en forma… -dijo Naruto mientras a Minato le sobresaltaba una vena en la frente y Jiraiya se tapaba la boca para no reírse en voz alta y poder seguir escuchando la conversación. Aunque se podían escuchar perfectamente las risas de los Anbus-.

- Eso sería más lógico pero sigo sin entenderlo… puedes contratar a gente para que te haga el papeleo ¿no?

- Sí pero tal vez nadie quiere el puesto y por eso solo contratan a gente para apuntar citas y llevar más papeles a la mesa.

- Entonces ¿Por qué no hace clones? Podría acabar mucho más rápido y a fin de cuentas sigues siento tú quien haces todo el papeleo –dijo la chica mientras Minato se daba un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano y Jiraiya comenzaba a reír sin control-.

- Tal vez no se le ha ocurrido nunca… pero es una buena idea, así tú puedes ir a hacer otras cosas como entrenar, divertirse… ¿Qué te parece si se lo sugerimos?

- Es una buena idea, oye tou-san –dijo volviéndose para decirle lo que habían descubierto, pero se dieron cuenta de que su padrino se estaba riendo sin control, su padre estaba en una esquina en un aura depresiva y podían escuchar a los Anbus también reír- ¿Qué nos hemos perdido?

- Oh… chicos… -jadeaba Jiraiya mientras intentaba parar de reír para explicarlo- hemos estado escuchando toda la conversación… a sido buenísimo… lo de los clones… el Kage gordo y oxidado… jajajaja –siguió riendo mientras Minato volvía aún con el aura depresiva-.

- No nos referíamos a ti –dijo Naruto mientras él y su hermana se acercaban a consolar a su padre- sino en general, bueno no negarás que no tienes mucho tiempo libre y… bueno…

- Lo he pillado –dijo Minato levantando la cabeza- gracias por la idea chicos.

- No estarás enfadado ¿no? –preguntó Keiko un poco preocupada- que sepas que tú no estás gordo y que estás en forma y…

- Tranquilos chicos –dijo Minato sonriendo- estoy mosqueado porque a ninguno de mis antecesores se les había ocurrido lo de los clones, ni siquiera a mi. Hubiera tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para mí y sobretodo para vosotros…

- ¡Nah! No te preocupes –dijo el rubio sonriéndole para levantarle el ánimo- más vale tarde que nunca.

- Es tarde y vuestra madre estará preocupada porque no habéis ido a comer –dijo Minato recogiendo las cosas con ayuda de Jiraiya, que por fin había parado de reír- ¿Qué tenéis pensado para ésta tarde?

- Reiji nos dijo que nos pasáramos por los entrenamientos para verlos, así que seguramente hagamos eso –recordó Naruto mientras Keiko asentía-.

- El equipo de vuestro hermano esta en el campo de entrenamiento 7 pero si vais a casa ahora tal vez lo encontréis allí y os podáis ir todos juntos.

- Entonces nos vamos –dijo Keiko mientras cogía de la mano a su hermano y la de Jiraiya- y tú nos vas a llevar Ero-sennin, no me apetece estar mirando mapas.

- Muy bien y tranquilos que si Reiji no se encuentra allí yo mismo os llevaré al campo de entrenamiento –sonrió el peliblanco mientras se dirigían a la puerta- pero no volváis a llamarme así.

- Lo pensaremos –dijo Naruto sonriendo- nos vamos tou-san, no te olvides de los clones –pero en ese momento entró al despacho Kushina con Reiji mientras esta primera sonreía con felicidad-.

- ¡Ah chicos, que bien que estéis aquí! –exclamó mientras los abrazaba- tengo una gran sorpresa.

- ¿De qué se trata cariño? –preguntó el Namikaze mayor también sonriendo-.

- He recibido una carta de Deisuke –sonrió mientras los dos adultos la miraban sorprendidos- nos invita a pasar unos días para vernos a todos.

- ¿De verás? –preguntó Minato sonriendo mientras la mujer asentía- ¡Eso es genial! Entonces cogeré unas minis-vacaciones ¿Cuándo partimos?

- ¿Qué tal en unos días? Así podremos preparar todo ¿No estáis contentos chicos?

- Sí, Ka-san –sonrió el pelirrojo menor alegre- tengo ganas de verles a todos.

- ¿Quién es Deisuke? ¿Y dónde se supone que vamos? –preguntó el rubio menor confuso y algo enfadado. Si ahora se iban de viaje entonces no podrían investigar la forma de volver-.

- ¿No los recordáis? –preguntó la pelirroja un poco triste-.

- No, lo siento –contestó Keiko un poco confusa- ¿Deberíamos?

- Deisuke es vuestro abuelo –contestó Kushina con una sonrisa- y en unos días iremos a mi País para visitarlos.

- ¿Qué país? ¿No eres de Konoha? –preguntó Naruto curioso por conocer algo sobre el pasado de su madre-.

- No, yo no nací en Konoha. Me mudé aquí cuando tenía 8 años porque me encantó esta aldea y quería ser una kunoichi, mi país de origen es el País del Remolino –contestó mientras los chicos miraban confusos. No habían oído hablar de ese país en su mundo- el País del Remolino y Konoha son aliados desde hace muchos años por eso mis padres no pusieron impedimentos cuando quise mudarme. En mi país también se estudian las artes ninjas pero allí no hay verdaderos ninjas.

- ¿No hay ninjas y sabéis hacer jutsus? –preguntó el rubio confuso- no lo entiendo.

- Se trata de un país pequeño y el clan Uzumaki es el que lo gobierna. No hay aldea oculta aunque en nuestro clan se enseña a todo el mundo a luchar y a defenderse en caso de que haya un ataque. El clan Uzumaki se especializa en kenjutsu y sellado –terminó sonriendo mientras los chicos asentían entendiendo lo que quería decirles-.

- Entonces ¿Cuándo nos vamos? –preguntaron los dos chicos mientras los demás sonreían y comenzaban con los preparativos-.

* * *

Por fin he podido acabarlo! Me ha costado muchísimo escribir este capítulo y aún así no me gusta mucho como ha quedado al final… tenía un bloqueo con este capítulo. Sabía lo que quería escribir pero simplemente no quedaba tal y como yo quería… ains… bueno pero lo he acabado y así se queda :P

Realmente no tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo solo espero que les guste ^^ espero poder ir actualizando con más regularidad.

Muchas gracias a los que me han dejado comentarios ^^ espero no defraudarlos! Y gracias también a los que se molestan en leer este fic o el otro que también estoy escribiendo actualmente ^^

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! See you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Título: **Dimensión paralela (no se me ocurría otro título la verdad…)

**Parejas: **Habrá bastantes sorpresas, pero será más adelante.

**Resumen:** Después de su batalla con Sasuke en el valle del fin, Naruto despierta en un hospital para enterarse por Kyuubi que no se encuentra en su dimensión. Se enterará de quienes son su familia y cómo es su vida allí pero ¿será capaz de ocultar quien es verdaderamente? ¿Será capaz de perdonar a su padre por lo que le hizo? ¿Podrá volver algún día al lugar al que pertenece o preferirá quedarse con su nueva familia? Gracias a Kami que alguien le ayudará a sobrellevarlo…

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sempai.**_

_Pensamientos._

Conversaciones.

**Kyuubi.**

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 5**

Naruto y Keiko se encontraban sentados en el campo de entrenamiento 7 viendo al equipo de su hermano entrenar. Reiji formaba parte del Equipo 7 y sus compañeros eran Sasuke Uchiha y Kiba Inuzuka cuyo sensei era Obito Uchiha. Obito, en opinión de Naruto, era un Uchiha algo extraño. Tal vez le parecía así porque estaba acostumbrado al carácter del Sasuke de su mundo y cuando conoció a Itachi su opinión sobre los Uchihas solamente se reforzó, o tal vez se trataba de otro de los cambios de aquel mundo pero Obito Uchiha parecía ser demasiado alegre y tranquilo para la fama que tenía su clan. Incluso llegó a pensar que se trataba del Kakashi de su mundo disfrazado ya que el Uchiha también llegaba tarde y ponía las mismas excusas que su sensei.

Estaba aburrido. Ver entrenar a su hermano con su equipo le hizo recordar buenos momentos con su propio equipo ¿Cómo se encontrarían? ¿Se habrían dado cuenta de su desaparición? ¿Estarían preocupados? ¿Le estarían buscando? ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Lo habrían encontrado en el Valle del Fin ó había escapado finalmente con Orochimaru? Demasiadas preguntas a las que, en aquellos momentos no tenía una respuesta. Tendría que averiguar el por qué se encontraba allí si un día quería volver a su mundo y contestar todas aquellas preguntas.

Observó de nuevo al equipo. Realmente tenía ganas de unirse a ellos y entrenar pero no tenía más remedio que quedarse allí sentado mientras los miraba para no llamar la atención sobre él y su hermana. Tampoco podían investigar ya que estaban siendo vigilados estrechamente por Anbus pero confiaba en que Jiraiya descubriera algo que pudiera hacerles volver a su mundo. No quería pasar el resto de su vida fingiendo ser una persona que no era.

Miró a su hermana y se dio cuenta que también estaba aburrida. No podía culparla ya que él también lo estaba y el hecho de estar viendo entrenar al equipo de su hermano, en el caso de ella hacía que también estuviera incómoda. Se había dado cuenta que tanto Sasuke como Kiba estaban más pendientes de impresionar a la chica que del entrenamiento en sí. Aquello le hizo preguntarse si ocurriría lo mismo cuando volviesen a su mundo y Keiko se reuniera con él en la villa. Lo último que necesitaba Keiko era que todas las chicas le viesen como una amenaza ante la atención del Uchiha.

Después de dos horas de entrenamiento, el sensei de Reiji les indicó que habían acabado por ese día y que podían retirarse para descansar por lo que Naruto y Keiko se reunieron con su hermano y después de que su equipo les deseara suerte en su viaje, los tres volvieron a casa para prepararse el viaje que harían al País del Remolino al día siguiente. Al llegar a casa, Naruto, Keiko y Reiji se encontraron con todo un caos y el pelirrojo les explicó que su madre siempre se volvía histérica organizando todo tipo de viajes por lo que no tenían que preocuparse si hoy no podían entrar a sus habitaciones. También les advirtió que se prepararan para recibir órdenes. Extrañados por lo último que había dicho, Naruto iba a preguntar qué quería decir con aquello hasta que se escuchó un grito proveniente del piso de arriba.

- ¡No encuentro nada! ¡Si ya estás aquí los tres, más os vale que hagáis vuestras maletas y os aseguráis que lleváis todos! –gritó la que parecía ser Kushina mientras Reiji reía por lo bajo- ¡Mañana no quiero tener que escuchar que se os ha olvidado algo!

- Ka-san siempre se pone histérica cuando salimos de viaje –aseguró el pelirrojo viendo a sus incrédulos hermanos- por eso papa hace horas extras cuando salimos de viaje, así se ahorra el infierno que vamos a pasar nosotros tres esta tarde. Hoy veréis la cara oculta de Ka-san.

- Eso no ha sonado muy bien –dijo Keiko algo asustada- si lo que querías es que tuviera miedo de ella, lo estás consiguiendo.

- No creo que sea para tanto –dijo Naruto restándole importancia- yo pienso que… -pero su conversación fue interrumpida por otro grito y la presencia de Kushina en la entrada-.

- ¿Es qué no veis todo lo que hay que hacer? –preguntó mientras los tres daban un paso hacia atrás- ¡No os quedéis ahí parados e ir a preparar el equipaje!

Algo asustados por la fiereza de la mujer, Naruto y sus hermanos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras sorteaban los diversos objetos dispersados por la casa para poder preparar sus equipajes. Durante toda la tarde, Kushina se dedicó a dar órdenes para que todo estuviera preparado para partir mañana, además de dejar la casa limpia y recogida antes de que todos se fueran. Al final del día, Naruto y Keiko estaban totalmente agotados. Ambos chicos, junto con Reiji, estaban tumbados en el suelo del salón intentando descansar un poco antes de que su madre volviere y les ordenara hacer alguna otra cosa. Quien hubiese pensado que aquella mujer podía gritar tanto y dar tanto miedo. En aquellos momentos, Naruto se debatía si tenía más miedo de hacer enfadar a Tsunade o a su madre… en su opinión, aquellas dos mujeres no debían conocerse nunca ya que sino, un día moriría seguro.

En ese momento, los tres chicos escucharon la puerta de la casa y vieron que tanto Minato como Jiraiya llegaban a casa. Ambos hombres iban riendo y los tres se dieron cuenta enseguida que venían de tomar unas copas por lo que les lanzaron una mirada de odio y rencor a los dos, aunque los hombres ni se dieron cuenta. Ellos en el infierno siendo gobernados por una mujer que llegaba a dar más miedo que el mismísimo Kyuubi y aquellos dos de fiesta… necesitaban que les diesen una buena lección a los dos y su lado bromista ya tenía varias ideas. En ese momento los dos hombres se dieron cuenta de su presencia y no pudieron evitar echarse a reír, lo que reforzó la idea de gastarles una buena broma.

- Vaya chicos ¿Qué os ha pasado? –preguntó Jiraiya riendo- cualquier diría que acabáis de venir de una guerra.

- O de coger a Tora –rió el rubio mientras Jiraiya y él se sentaban en el sofá riendo- veo que habéis sabido aprovechar la tarde ¡Estoy orgulloso de mis niños!

- Menos cachondeo –gruñó Reiji molesto- que mientras nosotros hemos estado en el infierno, vosotros estabais de fiesta.

- ¡No os quejéis tanto, que sois jóvenes! –exclamó Jiraiya parando de reír, aunque con esfuerzo- tenéis mucha energía y vitalidad que gastar ¡Ya veréis como dormís hoy de bien!

- Como angelitos… -susurró Minato con una sonrisa soñadora- de pequeños eráis tan atentos y obedientes…. A todo el mundo les parecíais adorables pero pronto creceréis y os casaréis, tendréis niños y yo seré abuelo… ¡Pero siempre seréis mis niños adorables! ¡Aunque tengáis treinta años! –desvarió el rubio mientras los dos hombres volvían a reír-.

- Ugh… se le ha ido la pinza –susurró Naruto mientras sus hermanos suspiraban ante el comportamiento de los adultos- debe estar completamente borracho.

- No está completamente borracho –susurró Keiko- está en todo el punto de felicidad y tontería.

- Yo creo que deberíamos vengarnos –susurró el rubio captando la atención de los dos chicos- una pequeña broma no hace daño a nadie…

- Yo me apunto –susurró Reiji con una sonrisa- hay que planear algo para los dos.

- ¿Qué cuchicheáis? –preguntó Jiraiya mientras captaba la atención de Minato y ambos observaban a los chicos- tengo la sensación de algo malo.

- ¿Algo malo? ¿Nosotros? –preguntó Keiko con voz inocente- pero si Tou-san ha dicho que somos angelitos adorables… nosotros solo estábamos hablando de lo que os hará Ka-san cuando vea que, en vez de estar ayudándola a preparar el viaje, os habéis ido a tomar unas copas de más.

- Estábamos haciendo apuestas –confirmó Reiji siguiéndole el juego a su hermana mientras veían como los dos adultos se quedaban blancos- y todas las apuestas son a favor de Ka-san.

- Estamos seguros que os dará una lección a los dos –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa- y es hora de que sepamos quién de nosotros ha acertado con el tiempo que tardará en daros esa lección…

- ¡Esperad! –exclamó Jiraiya algo asustado- no le digáis nada, os daremos lo que sea.

- No podéis hacerle esto a vuestro Tou-san –susurró Minato nervioso- se supone que nosotros somos como un equipo y que siempre nos ayudamos en este tipo de situaciones.

- Ese argumento no te sirve Tou-san –dijo Reiji sonriendo siniestramente- si somos un equipo deberías haber estado aquí esta tarde, pringando como nosotros.

- Pero el argumento de Jiraiya es bueno –refutó Naruto con otra sonrisa siniestra- bien, tenemos un trato. Nosotros no le diremos a Ka-san lo que habéis hecho esta tarde en vez de ayudarla y vosotros nos defenderéis en caso de que Ka-san se enfade con nosotros por algo que hayamos hecho, por mucha razón que tenga ella.

- Trato hecho –aceptó Minato con una sonrisa mientras los tres chicos sonreían siniestramente sin que los adultos se diesen cuenta-.

En ese momento llegó Kushina al salón para regañar a su marido por haber llegado tarde, sin embargo entre todos convencieron a la pelirroja que Minato llegaba tarde porque debía dejar todo el papeleo arreglado antes de irse de viaje. Más tranquila, les indicó que la cena estaba lista y todos se dirigieron a pasar una velada en familia.

Durante la cena, Minato y Kushina relataron a sus dos hijos como era el País del Remolino y cómo eran sus familiares por si recordaban algo ya que ambos adultos no querían preocupar demasiado a la familia. Kushina les contó cómo había sido su infancia antes de llegar a Konoha y cómo era el paisaje de ese país. También les contó la historia del Clan Uzumaki y cuales eran sus especialidades. Cuando se dieron cuenta, era ya bastante tarde por lo que recogieron la mesa y todos se fueron a dormir. Mañana sería un día duro.

Al día siguiente, Naruto fue despertado demasiado temprano para su gusto por una Kushina hiperactiva y supo en ese instante de donde provenía su forma de ser, aunque en su caso, él prefería ser hiperactivo levantándose más tarde y después de tomar un gran tazón de ramen. Se preparó lentamente mientras escuchaba a la pelirroja dar voces a diestro y siniestro para que se dieran prisa y se preguntó si él también actuaba así en su mundo… tal vez debía de dejar de fingir ser tan infantil o por lo menos ser más serio de vez en cuando. No quería provocar dolores de cabeza a todo aquel que estuviera a su alrededor. Una hora más tarde, tanto Naruto como los demás, se encontraban desayunando lentamente mientras Kushina iba de un lado para otro verificando que tenían todo lo necesario y que no olvidaban nada. La verdad era que ver a la pelirroja corriendo de un lado para otro ya te agotaba por lo que Naruto se concentró en su desayuno mientras su mente derivaba a la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con Kyuubi. Ambos habían estado discutiendo qué era lo que tendrían que hacer en aquel lugar y cómo podrían llegar a casa pero ninguna de sus teorías les fue lo suficientemente convincentes como para llevarlas a cabo. Lo más interesante de la conversación había sido que Kyuubi había oído hablar del Clan Uzumaki y sus habilidades. Kyuubi le había explicado que su clan había tenido mucho que ver en la fundación de Konoha y que, por eso, el emblema de la villa y los uniformes llevaban el emblema de su clan; el remolino. Naruto se había asombrado por esa información y se preguntó por qué aquello no aparecía en la historia de Konoha… tal vez fuera un secreto…

Después de desayunar y de que Kushina volviera a asegurarse que llevaban todo, los cinco junto con Jiraiya partieron al País del Remolino.

* * *

Llevaban unas horas caminando y los tres chicos charlaban animadamente mientras los adultos hablaban entre ellos. Al poco de salir, Minato les había comunicado que unos Anbus irían escoltándolos de incógnito por si tenían algún problema por el camino por lo que los seis estaban tranquilos mientras viajaban. En un momento dado, Kushina se separó de los dos adultos ya que solamente hablaban de los jutsus que estaban desarrollando y se puso al paso de sus hijos, que hablaban entre ellos secretamente.

- ¿De qué habláis vosotros tres? –preguntó Kushina interesada mientras los chicos se miraban entre ellos- más bien ¿Qué es lo que estáis planeando?

- Na… nada malo Ka-san –respondió Reiji riendo nerviosamente-.

- ¿Nada malo? –preguntó la pelirroja levantando una ceja- venga, contadme que planeáis.

- Queríamos gastarles una broma a esos dos –dijo Keiko señalando a los adultos que iban delante- pero una buena broma, nada de pequeñeces.

- Me apunto –dijo Kushina sorprendiendo a los jóvenes- ¿Qué? ¿Pensabais que os iba a regañar o algo?

- Pues sí –aseguró Naruto extrañado por el comportamiento de su madre. Al parecer se parecía más a ella de lo que pensó en un principio- pensamos que no te sentaría bien que les gastáramos una broma.

- Hijo, estás hablando con una de las mayores bromistas que ha tenido Konoha –exclamó la mujer haciendo la señal de la victoria mientras a Naruto le daba un escalofrío. Aquello era muy de Maito Gay- ¡me encanta saber que mis hijos también seguirán mis pasos! ¿Qué es lo que habéis pensado?

- Algo que les dure unos días… tinte en el pelo, pintura en la cara… -comenzó diciendo Reiji mientras todos escuchaban- no lo se…

- Yo creo que deberíamos darle donde más duele –dijo Keiko frotándose las manos mientras todos la escuchaban atentamente- ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta a Jiraiya?

- Las mujeres –respondió Naruto inmediatamente sin ni siquiera pensarlo mientras los demás asentían-.

- Pues habrá que ir en esa dirección –dijo Keiko mirando a su madre- ¿tú que piensas?

- No es mala idea –respondió Kushina pensativa- ¿Y si hacemos que todo el mundo crea que Jiraiya es gay? –preguntó siniestramente mientras sus hijos la imitaban-.

- ¡Eso sería genial! –exclamó Naruto riendo- ahora solo nos falta Tou-san... ¿Cuál es su debilidad?

- Vosotros –dijo Kushina pensativa- pero no nos sirve para gastarle una broma.

- ¿Y cómo lleva la vejez? –preguntó Keiko levantando una ceja divertida-.

- ¡Oh Dios! –exclamó Kushina riendo- ¡lo lleva fatal! Deberíais haberle visto el día que le dije que tenía una cana. Un poco más y le da algo.

- Entonces deberíamos hacer que Tou-san envejeciera unos cuantos años… -rió Reiji divertido- y que fuera unos cuantos días permanentes ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos antes de llegar al País del Remolino? Así todos podrán ver sus nuevos cambios.

- ¡Por supuesto! –exclamó Kushina divertida- esta noche dormiremos en un hotel y comenzaremos nuestro plan allí. Esto es lo que haremos… -y en ese momento los cuatro comenzaron a cuchichear planeando la que sería la mejor broma que realizarían en mucho tiempo-.

Durante el resto de la tarde, Naruto y los demás se dedicaron a planear la broma que les gastarían a ambos adultos mientras éstos seguían hablando sin saber lo que les ocurriría dentro de poco. Cuando llegaron al hotel en el que se hospedarían aquella noche, los chicos fueron a su habitación mientras daban una seña a su madre para indicarle que comenzaba el plan. Después de instalarse y de disfrutar de un gran baño en las termas (por supuesto separadas para disgusto de Jiraiya) se reunieron para cenar y charlar. En un momento dado, Reiji y Kushina deslizaron unos polvos en las bebidas de ambos adultos sin que éstos se dieran cuenta por lo que, cuando se dieron cuenta que ninguno de los dos había notado nada raro cuando habían tomado un trago, comenzaron a reír mientras los dos hombres les veían extrañados por su comportamiento. Cuando les preguntaron el por qué se reían, los otros cuatro les contaron que acababan de acordarse de un chiste que habían contado durante la tarde y que acababan de recordarlo en aquel momento. Extrañados y no muy seguros de que les dijesen la verdad, Minato y Jiraiya los ignoraron y siguieron cenando.

Una hora después de terminar de cenar, Minato y Jiraiya contaban anécdotas de su época como gennin cuando de repente, sin previo aviso, ambos adultos cayeron dormidos sobre la mesa. En ese momento tanto Kushina como sus hijos sonrieron siniestramente; comenzaba el plan. Kushina realizó varios bunshin para trasladar a los dos hombres a una habitación y cuando los habían acomodado, comenzaron a planear cómo lo realizarían.

- ¿Quién se ocupa de cada uno? –preguntó Reiji mirando como los dos adultos dormían tranquilamente sin que nada perturbase su sueño. No tenían ni idea de qué se iban a encontrar al día siguiente frente al espejo-.

- Bien, vosotros dos quitadle la ropa a Jiraiya mientras nosotras preparamos los tintes en el baño –comenzó Kushina dirigiendo a todos- y mientras arreglamos su ropa, vosotros seguiréis por su pelo. Cuando acabemos con Jiraiya, empezaremos con vuestro Tou-san.

- ¡Hai! –asintieron los chicos mientras todos se dirigían a sus puestos-.

Kushina y Keiko entraron en otra habitación para preparar los tintes mientras Naruto y Reiji comenzaban a quitadle la ropa a Jiraiya. Una vez que terminaron, le pasaron la ropa a las dos mujeres y éstas les pasaron el tinte con el que pintarían a Jiraiya. Media hora después, Kushina y Keiko salieron del baño con la que sería la nueva vestimenta del pervertido mientras admiraban la obra que habían realizado los dos chicos en su aspecto.

- Chicos… ¡Esto es genial! –exclamó Kushina riendo- ¡Oh! Qué ganas tengo de que llegue mañana.

- ¿No deberíamos arreglar también la otra ropa y las capas de viaje? –preguntó Naruto sonriendo- la gente merece admirar nuestra obra de arte.

- Buena idea hijo –asintió Kushina sin quitar su sonrisa- sigamos con vuestro Tou-san, sino no podremos terminar esta noche.

Cuando acabaron de vestir a Jiraiya, Naruto y los demás comenzaron con el cambio de look de Minato y después de varias horas, los dos hombres estaban listos para despertar mañana. También habían cambiado toda la ropa de los dos hombres para que no tuvieran más remedio que llevar ropa ridícula. Los cuatro admiraron en silencio su gran obra de arte y la que sería una de las mejores bromas que podrían gastar, para después mirarse entre ellos y echarse a reír sin control. Todos estaban deseando que llegara el día de mañana para ver sus reacciones y de la gente que les viese. Además, si los Anbus también los vieran mañana, no tardaría en correrse la voz por toda Konoha pero lo mejor era que aquellos cambios durarían lo suficiente como para que toda la familia de Kushina los viese y disfrutaran de su gran obra de arte.

Kushina se lo estaba pasando genial. Desde que se había quedado embarazada de Reiji, había dejado de comportarse como una chica inmadura y había dejado atrás su faceta como bromista. Cuando sus tres hijos crecieron, se dio cuenta que ninguno de ellos tenía su carácter juguetón y que ninguno seguiría sus pasos como busca líos y bromistas. Por un lado se alegró ya que no se meterían en problemas gastando bromas a los habitantes de Konoha pero por otra parte le entristeció. Hubiese querido darles consejos y participar en alguna broma, después de todo echaba de menos comportarse inmaduramente. Era aburrido ser responsable todo el tiempo pero ahora, ella y sus hijos estaban gastándoles una gran broma al mismísimo ¡Rayo Amarillo de Konoha y al sannin Jiraiya! ¿Quién hubiese pensado que sus hijos serían tan bromistas como ella? En aquellos momentos, mientras reía con sus hijos, se dio cuenta que estaba orgullosos de ellos y encantada de haber participado en una broma como aquella con ellos. Esperaba que no fuera la última de las que hicieses. Aquella era una muy buena forma de pasar el tiempo con ellos y compartir aficiones.

Cuando pararon de reír, dieron un último vistazo a los dos adultos que seguían durmiendo profundamente y salieron de la habitación para ir a dormir unas horas. Mañana sería un gran día.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Minato fue el primero en abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta que sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza, sin embargo la noche anterior no había bebido (Kushina lo mataría) y su garganta estaba bien. En ese momento se dio cuenta que no recordaba cómo había llegado a la habitación y se asustó ¿Acaso alguien le había dejado fuera de combate para secuestrar a su esposa e hijos? ¿Serían los que atacaron a Naruto y Keiko? Se concentró y sintió el chakra de Kushina y sus hijos por lo que volvió a tranquilizarse. Debería dejar de comportarse tan paranoicamente. Todo el mundo estaba bien y había Anbus escoltándolos, los podía sentir fuera del hotel. Mas tranquilo, miró a su lado y vio un gran bulto tapado que roncaba escandalosamente por lo que dedujo enseguida que se trataba de Jiraiya. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo habría podido dormir toda la noche con semejante escándalo al lado. Se levantó del futon aún medio dormido mientras sacudía a su antiguo sensei para que despertara y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara pero cuando se vio en el espejo quedó en shock. La persona que se reflejaba en el espejo tenía el cabello blanco, la cara llena de arrugas y verrugas y un aspecto decrépito. Se dio cuenta que no le salía la voz y cerró los ojos deseando que lo que había visto fuera producto de una ilusión por lo que abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara intentando despertarse por completo. Cuando notó que ya estaba completamente despierto, levantó la cabeza con los ojos aún cerrados y después de contar mentalmente hasta tres los abrió de golpe y comprobó de nuevo su reflejo pero fue la misma persona anciana la que le devolvió la mirada. En ese momento, cuando se dio cuenta que aquello no era una ilusión ni producto de su imaginación, encontró su voz y gritó.

Jiraiya se encontraba durmiendo cuando de repente escuchó el grito de su alumno. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño sin darse cuenta que los Anbus habían entrado por la ventana quedando en shock al ver el aspecto de Jiraiya. Cuando entró en el baño, se encontró con un Minato envejecido, arrugado y con los ojos totalmente abiertos en incredulidad mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Después de unos segundos en shock, no pudo evitar echarse a reír mientras caía al suelo agarrándose las costillas. Cuando Minato escuchó unas risas, se dio la vuelta y abrió la boca sorprendido al ver al que creía que era su sensei que no paraba de reír. Intentando asimilar aquella escena, lo único que pudo hacer era preguntar.

- ¿Sen… sensei? –preguntó Minato sorprendido mientras el hombre seguía riendo sin hacerle caso- ¿E… eres tú?

- ¿Qué me he perdido Minato? –preguntó entre risas el pervertido- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo? ¿Cuarenta años?

- No tiene ninguna gracia sensei –gruñó Minato para después sonreír poco a poco- por cierto sensei… ¿desde cuando te atraen los hombres? –preguntó comenzando a reír mientras Jiraiya paraba en seco- no sabía que habías cambiado de acera… ¡Y qué manera de demostrárselo a todos! ¡Es muy original!

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó mirando a su alumno confuso y asustado- no será que yo también…

- Levántate y mírate en el espejo sensei –rió Minato apartándose para que se viera- recréate con tu nuevo look.

Jiraiya se levantó lentamente mientras poco a poco veía su reflejo en el espejo. Cuando se vio completamente, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente mientras gritaba y se metía a la ducha con la ropa puesta intentando arreglar aquello que había visto. Mientras tanto, Minato no podía parar de reír. La ropa de Jiraiya era totalmente de color rosa con purpurina dorada y su pelo había sido tintado a juego con los colores del arcoíris. También le habían maquillado los ojos, pintado los labios y puesto colorete. Parecía salido de un burdel de hombres barato. Cuando pudo parar de reír, decidió esperarle en la habitación mientras llegaba a la conclusión que aquello se debía a Kushina y sus hijos. Ninguna otra persona podría haber hecho aquello, sobretodo con la fama que tenía su esposa de joven y en aquellos momentos solo rezaba para que aquello no fuese permanente. Esperó a Jiraiya en la habitación y varios minutos después salió su sensei sin ningún cambio… el agua no podía quitar ni el tinte ni el maquillaje.

- Lo siento Minato pero te vas a quedar viudo y sin hijos –gruñó mientras buscaba entre su ropa algo que no fuera rosa con brillantitos- ¡Me han tintado toda la ropa!

- Vamos sensei, solo es una simple broma –rió por lo bajo Minato viendo como el hombre se desesperaba- estoy seguro que ellos nos dirán como retirar el disfraz para volver a la normalidad.

- ¡Estamos hablando de Kushina! –exclamó Jiraiya mientras lloraba al estilo anime- ¡Ella siempre hacía que todo fuera duradero! Y tus hijos han heredado su don de crear problemas y ¡nosotros hemos sido sus primeras víctimas! ¡Por qué Kami, por qué a mí!

- No exageres sensei… que no es el fin del mundo.

- ¿¡Qué no exagere! –exclamó Jiraiya mirando a su alumno incrédulo- ¡Mírame Minato, parezco gay! ¡Ninguna mujer se acercará a mí, solo atraeré hombres!

- Y yo parezco que me voy a caer a pedazos… ¿Es así como imaginan mi mujer y mis hijos mi futuro? Es algo deprimente… -suspiró mientras comenzaba a hacer círculos en el suelo deprimido-.

- Si se enteran en Konoha, seremos el hazmerreír durante mucho tiempo. Más te vale que cayes a esos Anbus y que esto se convierta en secreto de clase SS.

- Vamos a hablar con mi esposa y mis hijos –dijo Minato ignorando a su sensei y arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación- vamos a ver si pueden arreglar esto.

- Yo quiero venganza Minato –susurró el mayor intentando taparse como podía- como no se pueda quitar, me vengaré.

Minato y Jiraiya se dirigieron a la habitación de sus hijos pero cuando llegaron vieron que les habían dejado una nota indicándoles que todos les esperarían desayunando y que se reunieran lo más pronto posible con ellos. Resignados, ambos hombres pensaron durante varios minutos si debían acudir a desayunar ya que habían intentado hacer el henge en vano… tuvieran el aspecto que tuvieran, los tintes y la ropa seguían apareciendo. No teniendo más remedio, ya que seguramente aquello también era parte de la broma, bajaron a desayunar mientras se preparaban mentalmente ante lo que iba a pasar. Cuando se reunieron con ellos, los cuatro comenzaron a reír mientras todos los demás huéspedes reían por lo bajo y les miraban sorprendidos al verles con aquellas pintas. Avergonzados, se sentaron lo más alejados de las miradas y esperaron a que los chicos pararan de reír.

- ¡Oh cielos! Estáis estupendos –exclamó Kushina intentando dejar de reír- creo que este es uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

- Menos risas y decidnos ahora mismo como quitarnos esto –gruñó Jiraiya mientras los chicos paraban de reír poco a poco-.

- No se puede –confesó Naruto retirándose las lágrimas que habían escapado mientras reía- no tendréis más remedio que quedaros así.

- ¿¡Qué! –gritaron los dos hombres incrédulos llamando la atención de todo el mundo que volvían a reír después de verlos-.

- Solamente son tres días –añadió Keiko intentando parar de reír- después se irá el efecto.

- ¿Quién ha ideado todo esto? ¿Quién es el cabecilla? –preguntó Minato susurrando para no llamar más la atención sobre ellos mientras miraba a su esposa-.

- Nosotros fuimos los que pensamos en gastaros una broma desde el principio –dijo Reiji apartándose también las lágrimas- Ka-san se unió a nosotros en cuanto descubrió que queríamos gastaros una broma y entre los cuatro ideamos todo lo que habéis visto y anoche os dormimos durante la cena para poder hacerlo. Ka-san también se aseguró que no se pudiese ocultar ni borrar durante tres días.

- Echaba de menos hacer este tipo de cosas –dijo Kushina con voz soñadora-.

- ¿Y me podéis explicar como queréis que os acompañemos ahora al País del Remolino? –preguntó Jiraiya suspirando mientras se daba un golpe con la cabeza, deseando que todo aquello fuese un mal sueño-.

- Pues tal y como vais, por supuesto –dijo tranquilamente Kushina mientras los hombres se quedaban blancos ante aquella noticia- ¡Oh vamos! ¡No seáis melodramáticos! A las malas Jiraiya puede cambiarse su nombre a… ¿Akiko te gusta? –preguntó mientras Jiraiya gruñía y los tres chicos reían de nuevo- en cuanto a ti Minato… podemos comprarte un bastón para que puedas caminar y bajaremos el ritmo para que puedas ir a nuestro paso –y después de aquello la pelirroja volvía a echarse a reír con los tres chicos mientras los hombres gruñían molestos-.

- Adiós a nuestra reputación –dijeron los dos hombres a la vez suspirando resignados-.

- Bueno, más vale que terminemos de desayunar rápidamente que tenemos que salir ya –dijo Kushina intentando ponerse seria en vano- si queremos llegar al atardecer, tenemos que partir ahora.

- Hai… -asintieron los hombres suspirando mientras comenzaban a desayunar desanimados-.

Cuando terminaron, Naruto y los demás recogieron sus cosas y siguieron con su viaje pero antes de salir, pudieron escuchar las risas de los aldeanos e incluso Minato juró que podía escuchar las risas de los Anbus que los escoltaban. Aquellos serían tres largos días…

* * *

Bueno, aquí tenéis el capítulo 5! Espero que os guste! ^^

Es verdad que he tardado en actualizar… un montón y que no tengo perdón pero bueno, al igual que puse en la actualización de mi otro fic tuve varios problemas personales y no pude continuar con mis fics… pero eso ya acabó! ^^

Este capitulo es de los que yo llamo relleno… estuve pensando si debía incluir alguna lucha durante el viaje de ida al País del Remolino pero no se porque, mientras estaba en el curro trabajando, se me pasó una imagen de Jiraiya en una carroza del día del orgullo gay y después de que me diese la risa le dije textualmente a mi compañera "¡Perry! ¡Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy!" ella se quedó to' loca y yo me puse a escribir lo que habéis leído aquí…

¿conclusión? Debería dejar de ver tantos dibujos animados (dícese de phineas y ferb) e ir a un psicólogo porque creo que no estoy muy cuerda… xDD

El siguiente fic que actualizaré será el de "Todo gracias a una elección" y espero poder tenerlo para la semana que viene por lo que nos veremos pronto de nuevo.

Muchas gracias por aquellos que han dejado comentarios para que siga con la historia y agradeceros vuestras opiniones.

Cuidaos y hasta la próxima actualización! Bikos! ^^


End file.
